


Love Undone

by WriteThisWayMaam



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV), Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romance, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 40,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21622510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteThisWayMaam/pseuds/WriteThisWayMaam
Summary: Mayor Antonia Pena's little sister, Alexandria, returns home after being injured while serving overseas. Intent on helping her sister, but often sidetracked by trying to keep the town of Santo Padre running smoothly, Antonia fails to see the warning signs of her Andria's downward spiral. Worrying it could be too late, Antonia calls on her old flame to help, El Presidente of the Mayans motorcycle club. Bishop will do anything for the women he still considers family, but things get complicated as Andria tries to navigate where she fits into her own family and the world that surrounds her, along with her feelings for her sister's ex-boyfriend.
Relationships: Obispo "Bishop" Losa/ Antonia Pena, Obispo "Bishop" Losa/Original Character(s), Obispo "Bishop" Losa/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter One

Alexandria slowly made her way past airport security to the receiving area. After 14 hours of nonstop travel, her leg and side throbbed. She dropped her duffle bag on the ground and scanned the crowd looking for her sister, Antonia. Antonia was everything older sisters were meant to be: smarter, prettier, and more successful. It had been a few years since Andria had seen her in person, but it was easy to spot her perfectly curled hair and smart business suit. She was talking on the phone, pacing slightly, and gesticulating as if talking in person. Andria slowly bent, picked up her bag, and grimaced as she hoisted it back on her shoulder. She walked up behind her sister, "Hey, excuse me, I'm looking for Santo Padre's biggest puta, can you help a sister out?" 

Antonia spun on her heel, a large smile spreading across her face as she abruptly ended her phone call, "Pretty sure, I am looking at her," she leaned in to offer Andria a hug, "You look like shit, hermana." 

"Gee, thanks. Can we get the fuck out of here?" With a slight nod, Antonia spun on her heels again and strode towards the exit at what Andria thought was an extremely brisk pace for someone wearing 6-inch stilettos. 

Andria did her best to keep up without limping too pronouncedly. Antonia walked toward to premium parking lot, hitting her keys, the lights and horn blipped on a brand-new silver Lexus. Andria shook her head as the trunk automatically opened and she tossed in her duffle. "What?' Antonia put her hands on her hips.

"Nothing, Mrs. Mayor with her fancy Lexus," Andria smirked, "What's it like living like the other half?"

"Shut up and get in the car," Antonia pulled her sunglasses over her eyes before climbing into the driver's seat. 

\-----

The ride to Santo Padre was long, but beautiful. Nothing but desert and hot, dry air. Some might think of it as desolate or even dangerous, but for Andria, the desert heat felt like a warm hug to her soul. She was finally home. Maybe the demons couldn't reach her here. She rolled down her window to feel the heat and sun on her face. Her hand letting the wind slightly lift and carry it as the car drove down the highway. Antonia watched her curiously, a questioned poised on her lips, when the tell-tale rumble of motorcycles could be heard in the distance. 

A teasing smile graced Andria's face, "So sis, how is El Presidente these days?"

"I wouldn't know. I am a married woman now, Dria. You know that," Antonia scolded.

"Oh, trust me, I know. How does the wifey feel about your baby sister crashing at your place?" Andria glanced in the side mirror seeing the motorcycles closing in on their car. 

"Katrina is excited to finally meet you. She spent the entire week getting the guest room ready for you," Antonia beamed.

"You guys didn't have to go to any trouble. I'm not sure how long I'm even going to stay," Andria adjusted in her seat. 

Antonia's brows furrowed a bit at that, "You know it’s going to take time to heal, right? I already got you an appointment with a great physical therapist, and there's a veteran's group that meets twice a month at the community center. I talked a little with the guy who runs it, and honestly, Dria, I think it would be really good for you." 

"You shouldn't have. The VA hospital isn't that far away, and it wouldn't cost me anything for physical therapy there," Andria's hands unconsciously clenched into fists.

"The VA Hospital is two hours away, and I am not worried about the money, hermana. Let me help you," Antonia gently argued. 

"Fine, but I'm not going to some washed-up war hero circle jerk at the local Y," Andria's voice raises in aggravation.

"Fine…jodido zorra," Antonia rolled her eyes toward her sister. 

Andria’s anger dissipated at the insult, the corners of mouth slightly lifting before her gaze returned to the desert. Antonia's cell phone rang, and she was quick to answer it, falling back into mayor mode, as the roar of motorcycles finally overcame them, passing the Lexus is if it were standing still. Andria tried to spot any familiar figures, but the glint of the sun on the chrome of the bikes made it too difficult. She looked at her sister and wondered how differently things would have been if she would have ended up with her biker boyfriend. Bishop had doted on Antonia. He loved her more than almost anything, except for his beloved club. His affection for Andria's sister often proved beneficial to Andria, she smiled at the memories of Bishop letting her tag along on dates, coming to her rescue at 2 am when she got that flat tire on the way home from a concert, and even staying with Antonia and her in the hospital when their mother was sick. He always stood so steady, even when the world seemed to crumble at their feet. She wondered if he was still that way even now, and she figured he probably was. After all, it was Antonia who had done all the changing. She changed her clothes and her entire life in what felt like the blink of an eye to Andria. Sometimes Andria wondered what bothered her more when Antonia and Bishop broke up, losing the man she thought of as a brother, or losing the sister that Antonia used to be. 

“I’m really sorry,” Antonia said putting her phone back down on the center console, “something came up at work, and I have to make a quick stop at the office.”

“Okay,” Andria tried not to sound disappointed. 

“It will only be five minutes, tops,” Antonia assures her as she pulled into her reserved parking spot. 

She left the car running and briskly walked into the large office building. Andria leaned back in her seat trying to find some relief from the pain in her leg and side to no avail. 

Fifteen minutes later, Andria sighed in aggravation as she pulled the keys from the ignition and tried to exit the car as gracefully as she could, which turned out to be not very graceful at all. She limped to a vending machine in front of the city building and dug a couple ones of her pocket, feeding them into the machine, and punching the button for a water. Digging into her pocket again, she pulled out her bottle of pain pills, palming a couple before throwing them in her mouth. Closing her pill bottle and shoving them back into her pocket, Andria bent over and pulled the water bottle from the machine making quick work of removing the cap and downing half the bottle and her pills in one swig. Spotting a bench a few feet over, she slowly progressed toward it, gritting her teeth with every step. She eased herself down onto the bench, turning her body cautiously as to not tweak her side and propped her leg up, taking a quick glance at her watch before draining the rest of the water. 

The sound of motorcycle engines interrupted the relative silence and Andria discreetly turned to catch a glimpse. As the men dismounted their bikes pulling off their helmets, Andria saw some faces she recognized and some she didn’t. Her eyes finally landed on Bishop, and she studied him for a moment. He looked the same, but different. His skin a bit more weathered; his hair a bit grayer, but from this distance he looked as he always had, unflappably masculine and somewhat dangerous. "Andria, I am so sorry! Time totally got away from me,” Antonia said as she quickly came down the steps of the city building. 

Andria looked from her sister back to where Bishop had been standing, and their gazes locked. "Andria?" Bishop stepped back from his bike, pulling off his gloves, as he walked toward them. Both Pena sisters watched his approach, Antonia tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear, while Andria struggled to stand. Bishop quickly embraced Antonia and kissed her cheek affectionately. Then he embraced Andria, placing a small kiss on the top of her head, pulling back to study her face. “Nina preciousa, esta bien? I thought Antonia said you wouldn’t be home until after the first of the year?”

“I’m okay. Came pretty close to getting my ticket punched but hoping to make a full recovery after some down time,” Andria tried to stand straighter as if willing her body to cooperate with her statement. 

Bishop and Antonia exchanged looks. Andria tried not to roll her eyes at being the obvious subject of one of their silent conversations. Some things never changed. Being younger, meant that Bishop and Antonia had always been protective of Andria, but if they had any idea the things she had seen and done overseas, they would have realized how ridiculous their interaction was. Her attention went back to the group of bikers that relaxed amongst their bikes, talking and laughing as they waited for their president. “Is that EZ Reyes?” Andria interrupted Bishop and Antonia’s worry fest. 

Bishop looked over at his brothers and then back to Andria rubbing his mustache, “Yeah, he’s been prospecting for us.”

“Huh,” Andria pondered that statement, “never figured he’d be the type.”

“You know him?” Bishop asked. 

“Yeah…kind of. We went had honor classes together in high school. I thought he was going to be a fancy doctor or lawyer or something,” she turned back to Bishop.

“Things change, hermosa,” Bishop said. 

Andria looked between him and her sister, “Yeah I guess they do. It was good seeing you, Bishop,” she gave him another hug. 

“You, too. Let me know if you need anything while you’re back. Don’t be afraid to reach out,” he pulled back, giving Antonia another quick hug as well, before walking back to the bikes.

The sisters watched his departure, “I don’t know hermana, El Presidente still looks pretty fucking good,” Andria said with a smirk. 

“Shut up,” Antonia exhaled as she marched over to the car.

Andria limped behind still smiling to herself.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andria finds comfort and solace at a Mayan's party, but her interaction with the club causes tensions to rise between her and Antonia.

Andria looked at the time on her phone before punching her pillow in frustration. She had been home for almost a week and sleep still evaded her. She rolled on her back looking around the guest room at her sister’s house. Her sister’s wife, Katrina, had went full on Joanna Gaines with this mother trying to make Andria feel welcome, and Andria had never felt more uncomfortable. She would much rather be back in her childhood home sleeping on a thin, worn out mattress on the floor with the cracked and peeling plastered ceiling than atop this Egyptian cotton covered pillow top mattress while staring at freshly painted walls that felt like they were closing in on her. 

She wished she had the strength and stamina to go for a run right now, but her leg and side were still too far from healed. Even the light exercises at physical therapy left her in close to crippling pain. So short of popping a sleeping pill or maybe drinking herself into oblivion, there was little hope of sleeping tonight. Andria dreaded the idea of another night of counting down the hours until it was acceptable to exit the bedroom without drawing suspicion. Her mind began to wander back to her time spent overseas. She never struggled with sleeping in a combat zone. The continual physical stress and exhaustion with the added security of being around her brothers and sisters in arms often meant that Andria could sleep anywhere, in any position. A fact that often made her the butt of many jokes among those she served with. She missed them. She missed never getting the chance to be alone. This house left her entirely too much room to be with herself. 

She sighed looking at her phone again. It was 2 am on a Saturday night. The only reason people were out this late was to party and most of the bars and clubs she would even think about going to would be winding down at this time of night. Unless…. The Mayan’s parties usually lasted till dawn. But it would be disrespectful to show up uninvited. The only women that did that were las mujerzuelas, and that is not what Andria had in mind. But, the idea of loud music, good food, and the general chaos of a bunch of drunken bikers sounded appealing. This house was way too quiet to drown out the noise in her head.

With that thought she soundlessly got up and got dressed. Running a quick brush through her hair and not bothering with makeup, she padded silently through the house and out the front door undetected. Starting Antonia’s or Katrina’s car had the potential of waking up her sister, but it was a risk she had to take, because there was no way she could make the trek on her bum leg. She reasoned that if she was taking the chance of pissing Antonia off anyways, she might as well drive the Lexus. That’s how she ended up parked in the road in front of the gated club yard, leaning against the expensive silver car, debating her next step. She could probably call Bishop and ask for an invite, but that could come with questions, or even worse, the possibility of interrupting his bedroom activities with one of the club’s putas. That did not sound appealing. That’s why when she heard a deep voice asking her if she was okay, she sent a silent prayer of gratitude into the universe, and turned with a smile on her face, “Hey EZ, I’m good. You?”

He took a moment studying her face before a look of recognition crossed his, “Andria Pena? A.P. Physics class, senior year.”

“Yep. I see that photographic memory of yours is still serving you well,” she laughed. 

“It has its moments. So, what are you doing here?” he motioned to the yard behind her as he took a spot leaning on to the Lexus next to her. 

“Couldn’t sleep. My hours are still all turned around from the time difference, so I decided to take a drive. You caught me having the inner debate of ‘should I take the chance of making an ass out of myself by walking into a club party uninvited, with the sole intention of eating a ridiculous amount of food’, or if I should just go back home.”

A smile spread across EZ’s face, “I think I can solve your dilemma. Come on,” he said with a nod of his head, “consider yourself invited.” 

Andria followed him, both making a beeline for the buffet once they entered the gates. He placed his freehand on her back guiding her to the bar where he set down his plate before grabbing them drinks, then sat down on the barstool next to her. They barely talked while they shoveled food into their mouths. “Hmm, I hope you’re not judging me right now,” Andria said after downing half a beer, “I haven’t had real Mexican food in such a long time.”

“No judgement here,” EZ said between bites, “so how long have you been deployed?”

“I enlisted straight out of high school. This last stint was my longest, a 3-year deployment,” she shoved her fork into the rice and beans, “or, at least it was supposed to be. This med leave cut it 6 months short.” 

“Are you planning on going back? After your recovered, I mean?” EZ pushed his now empty plate away. 

“To be determined,” Andria sighed, “I’ve got to get med clearance before they would redeploy me with my unit. The way this leg feels, I’m not sure that’s going to happen anytime soon, and the Army isn’t known for its patience.” 

“What would happen if the leg doesn’t pass snuff,” EZ turned in his seat. 

“They’ll send me where they can use me. Training maybe, possibly recruitment, or a medical discharge,” she scooped the last forkful forcefully into her mouth. 

“You don’t seem very excited about any of those options,” EZ looked at her inquisitively. 

Andria took a moment to gather her thoughts, slowly peeling the label off her beer bottle, “It would be very difficult for me to admit that part of my life is over. I’m very good at what I do. I’ve built my entire military career proving that. I just…I want it to end on my terms, you know?”

She met his gaze and he nodded his head, “I definitely get that.”

Just then Bishop and Tranq walked out of the templo in the middle of a conversation headed toward the bar. Bishop stopped short at seeing Andria and EZ together, his brows furrowing before he yelled out, “Yo prospect, looks like the bar needs restocked.” 

“Yes, sir,” EZ stood making himself scarce as Bishop came up to Andria. 

“Hola Preciousa,” he said wrapping her in a warm hug, “what brings you here tonight?”

“Honestly? I think this place feels more like home than Antonia’s Barbie Dreamhouse,” she looked around at everyone laughing, dancing, and drinking.

Bishop looked at her with a knowing smile, “You know you’re always welcome here,” he kissed her forehead before sitting down in the bar stool EZ just exited.

His smell engulfed her. Leather, whiskey, and cigarettes surrounding her like a comforting a blanket. She really had missed the steadiness that Bishop seemed to exude over her life. Even her mind seemed quieter with him around. Bishop took swig if his drink, a smirk crossing his lips, “Barbie Dream House, huh?” 

“Dios mio, what happened to my sister, Bishop?” she asked laughing, “Do you know they have a weekly game night with their neighbors? Fucking Monopoly, Bish. MONOPOLY. And don’t get me started on the ship lap.”

He laughed as she ranted. Her hands moving wildly as she described this new life she had been dropped into, and how often she humorously struggled and failed to fit into it. Just when they had finally reigned in their laughter, a woman approached them. It was clear that all this woman’s attention was on Bishop. She was dressed in a low-cut, blood red top and black leather pants. Her eyebrows were thinly painted on, along with a lip liner that was two shades darker than her lip stick. She was the epitome of a Mayan puta. Completely ignoring Andria’s presence, the woman pressed her body against Bishop, placing her hand on his chest, and leaning in to whisper something in his ear. Andria turned back toward the bar, downing her third beer and motioning a man they called Chucky for another. Bishop was a grown man who could do what or who he wanted, but Andria couldn’t help but feel a little disgusted at how desperate putas got around bikers. They’d spread their legs to anyone in a cut, just hoping to be one of the chosen few to stick around. Being El Presidente and unattached made Bishop a frequent target for las putanas. Antonia and Bishop had gotten in plenty of fights back in the day over women just like this, even though to Andria’s knowledge Bishop had always been faithful. It was still hard to see someone you love to get constantly hit on by other people. She spared a glimpse back over to Bishop, as he grasped the woman’s hand and brought it to his lips. Andria rolled her eyes thinking that she was about 5 seconds away from getting the blow off when she heard Bishop tell the woman, “Not tonight, sweetheart. I’m catching up with an old friend.”

If looks could kill, Andria would certainly be dead from the scowl the woman gave her before she stalked off. Probably in search of another biker for the night. “She seemed nice,” Andria deadpanned taking another pull from her beer. 

Bishop just shook his head and laughed lighting another cigarette, “What about you, princesa? Got a special someone?”

Andria snorted, “Ummm, no. Turns out I’m pretty terrible at relationships, or so I’ve been told.” 

Andria started peeling the label of her beer bottle again. “Whoever told you that sounds like a real pendejo who doesn’t know what the fuck he’s talking about, princesa,” Bishop tapped the ashes off the end of his cigarette. 

“Eh, he wasn’t completely wrong. I was really focused on my career, and he never quite measured up to my idea of what the perfect guy would be,” she swiveled in the bar stool, absentmindedly running her fingers through her hair. 

“Well, you’re still young. You’ve got plenty of time to find a guy that checks all the boxes,” Bishop finished his whiskey, “Speaking of age, I think I’m going to call it a night."

She stood gingerly, the prolonged sitting making her leg cramp and stiff. Bishop held out his hand offering assistance, but she shook her head, "I'm good. Just takes me a minute to work the kinks out."

"Do you need help getting home?" he asked wrapping his arm around her. 

“Nope, I can handle it. Goodnight, Bishop,” she hugged him goodbye. 

“Goodnight, princesa,” he kissed her hair keeping her tucked to his side until she reached the door. 

She walked, rather stiffly, out to the car in relative solitude. The music had died down along with the dancing. Most of the people still awake were huddled around bonfires talking quietly or amid a sloppy-drunk, far-too-handsy-for-public-consumption make-out session. She smiled to herself. “Did you have a good time?” 

EZ fell into step beside Andria. “I did,” her smile brightened, “thanks for inviting me.” 

“Anytime,” he smiled back as he started walking to his trailer and she continued toward the Lexus. 

“Hey Andria,” he called, and she turned back to him. 

He looked like he was going to say something and then changed his mind, “Have a goodnight.”

“You, too, EZ,” she gave a slight wave before climbing into the car. She blew out a deep breath before starting the engine and driving back to Antonia’s. 

She pulled into the drive and got of the car. She was still smiling to her herself when the front door flew open, and she came face-to-face with a very pissed off Antonia. “Where have you been?” Antonia questioned in a harsh whisper. 

“I couldn’t sleep so I went for a drive, ended up at the Mayans party,” Andria shrugged walking past her. 

“With my car?!” Antonia’s voice raised slightly in anger. 

“Is that a problem?” Andria asked turn toward Antonia confused. 

“YES! It’s a problem. Alexandria, I am the mayor now. What do you think my constituents would say if they saw my car parked outside an outlaw motorcycle clubhouse all night?” Antonia seethed. 

“I’m guessing the answer you’re not looking for is ‘good for her?’” Andria snickered. 

Instead of diffusing the situation like Andria had hoped, Antonia was even more angry, “You think that’s funny? You come here, and I do everything I can to help you, and you just mierda mi vida like it’s nothing?” 

“If me going to a party on a Saturday night with some of our oldest friends is the equivalent of shitting on your life, I don’t think staying here is going to work out for either one of us,” Andria exclaimed, “I want to respect you and the life you have built Antonia, but I’m sure as hell not going to live my life by the rules you have set for yourself. Bishop, the club, that life might be part of your past that you want to keep buried, but you don't get to make that decision for me.”

“You’re right, Andria,” Antonia threw her hands into the air in exasperation, “this isn’t going to work out. I think you should leave.”

“Well, look at us, finally agreeing on something. Here’s your keys back. I’ll go pack my stuff,” Andria angrily hobbled her way to the bedroom. 

Antonia stared down at the keys in her palm before following Andria to the bedroom. She took a deep frustrated breath. “Shit. Look, Andria, I’m sorry. You don’t have to leave tonight. We can talk about this in the morning and try to find something that works for both us,” Antonia tried to reason as Andria hastily threw stuff in her bag. 

“I think we just need to realize that we’re too different now for this to work, Antonia. You’re the mayor, you’re married, you have a baby, and play Monopoly on Wednesday nights, and that just isn’t me. I don’t know what I am anymore, but this isn’t it,” she walked back to the closet grabbing a stack of neatly folded clothes. 

Antonia rolled her eyes, “The only reason you hate Monopoly so much is because I always win.”

“Yeah, well you cheat,” Andria zipped her bag and put her hands on her hips the fight leaving her frame.

“I do not,” Antonia halfheartedly argued.

Andria sat on the bed, “The last time we played you offered your wife a sexual favor in exchange for Park Place.”

Antonia sat down beside her, “I already had Boardwalk. I like to think of it as an effective gaming strategy.”

“I wonder what your constituents would think about that,” Andria quipped. 

“Ugh. I’m sorry,” Antonia laid down on the bed, “there’s a lot of outside pressure with my job right now, and I’m just trying to be extra careful. Sometimes it feels like this life I built is hanging together by a thread, and there are so many people pulling strings, it would be nothing for them to take it all away.”

Andria laid down next to her, “What kind of outside pressure?” 

Antonia sighed again, “How much do you know about Miguel Galindo?”


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andria tries to find a new normal in her life, while she works to protect her sister from the Galindo Cartel. But, as always, things are complicated and messy in Santo Padre. She makes some decisions that could influence those around her, she helps a friend, and she shares a special moment with someone that has unexpected consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler Warning: This chapter mentions some of the events and story lines of Season Two.

"Nice work, Alexandria, can you give me one more?” the physical therapist asked encouragingly. 

Andria fought the urge to roll her eyes as she did another squat. Her leg was getting stronger, and she realized that physical therapy was mostly to thank for that, but man, did she get so freaking tired of little miss optimistic. She would much rather have a drill sergeant screaming in her face, demanding she get her cula en marcha, than this gold sticker for every milestone attitude, which is why without encouragement she squatted again…and again. 

She’d go for a run today, too. If it could be called that from the embarrassing slow pace and meager distance. But still it was progress. Very slow and very painful progress. But right now, she didn’t care how bad it hurt. She had to do something. It was like her insides were trying to crawl their way out of her body. She had never felt so restless in all her life. 

After her and Antonia’s fight and reconciliation, Andria decided it was still for the best for her to stay somewhere else. Antonia and Katrina deserved alone time to be a family with their son. Andria needed space, too. She got a room at the local motel. It was pretty shady, with a lumpy bed and spotty hot water, but Andria was still sleeping like shit, so it was nice to be able to turn on the TV or do her physical therapy exercises in the middle of the night. She let out a yawn just thinking about it. She felt exhausted most of the time now, but her mind refused to quiet. There was a constant ticking in her head that would never shut off. An infinite looping clock forever marking time without moving forward. For the first time in almost 10 years, her life had seemingly stalled. Since her enlistment, everything had been mapped out into logical progressive steps. Always looking to the next thing. The next mission. The next deployment. The next rank. Now, there was only the ticking. 

She needed direction. Something to focus on, dissect, engage, and accomplish. Which is why for the past few weeks, she’d made it her personal mission to learn everything she possibly could about Miguel Galindo and what really happened to the city worker that the authorities claimed died by suicide. Like un perro con un hueso, she was relentless and thorough. She started with public records, then she quietly reached out to some of her contacts to find out more. The true trick of gathering intel wasn’t always how much information a person could get; it was how much information a person could get without getting caught. It was a delicate balance of how hard to pull the strings, but she was beginning to understand exactly what kind of man Galindo was, which made her deftly aware of the severity of the situation that entangled Antonia. Miguel Galindo was extremely smart, and he banked most of his business, both legal and illegal, on his own intelligence. He was extremely territorial of his family and his assets. He wasn’t afraid to get his own hands dirty when it was required, but he excelled at utilizing those around him to achieve his own ambitions. 

This was where things got complicated. The Mayans were currently being utilized by the Galindo Cartel, and if the Mayans were involved, it meant that Bishop had a hand in making that arrangement. Andria wanted her sister and her family protected. Safe from the harm that seemed to loom over Antonia’s head after this agricultural development deal. But she also felt a need to protect Bishop and the club. She felt like she owed him that. 

Another complication was Miguel’s wife, Emily. She remembered Emily from high school. Emily and EZ’s relationship was the envy of every high school girl, and most guys, in Santo Padre. They were both attractive, talented, and intelligent, and they only had eyes for one another. It was like they went through school in their own private bubble. Hell, the only reason EZ knew who Andria was in high school was because they were science lab partners. While EZ and Emily’s relationship ended years ago, any fool could see that el bombon was still hung up on that guera. Que estupidez. EZ was well on his way to becoming a Mayan, and his brother already was one. Emily was married to the cartel boss. Whatever connection EZ and Emily still had spelled all kinds of trouble for them and the people who surrounded them. Andria shook her head realizing that included her now since EZ was the closest thing she had to a friend in Santo Padre. What a cluster fuck. She shook her head, refocusing her mind on completing her exercises.

When Andria finished up with physical therapy, she stopped at a local coffee shop before heading toward the city building. Along with moving out of Antonia's, Andria realized how impractical it was for her to try to get around without a car. Antonia agreed to use her lunch hour to take Andria to the dealership. Andria had already looked online and had a good idea what she wanted, so she was confident that she could get it done in an hour. Plus, having the mayor with her might help move things along. She slowed her steps as she approached the city building. A Mercedes SUV was parked at the curb and Marcus Alvarez was standing beside it. Andria knew Marcus only by acquaintance, and she doubted he would even remember her. She knew he was Bishop's cousin, and that the two were very close, but there was always something about him that made her feel cautious. She understood that Bishop was no angel; the club was involved in all sorts of illegal activities, including murder. But there was a line with Bishop. His had his own moral compass, however skewed it may be, that allowed Andria to justify a lot of his misgivings. He did what he did for his brothers and his survival, and as El Presidente, he never took his actions lightly. Andria couldn't figure out what seemed to motivate Marcus, or exactly where he drew the line. She just knew that he always seemed to end up on top. Which is why it was particularly interesting that while he stood next to an extremely expensive car, in an extremely expensive suit, his face showed the signs of someone beaten, maybe even tortured. He caught her gaze and she nodded slightly. His eyes narrowed like he was trying to figure out who she was, when the door to city building opened and out walked the one, and only, Miguel Galindo. 

This was the first time that Andria had seen him in person. He was handsome like in his pictures, but there was an arrogance about him that seemed to perforate the very air around him. She climbed the stairs as he descended, "Mr. Galindo," she nodded a greeting as she passed him.

He paused and turned slightly, "Forgive me, do I know you?"

"No. You don't," she said as she entered the building letting the door close behind her, leaving Miguel standing on the stairs. 

She almost walked straight into Antonia, "Coffee?" she asked innocently holding a cup to her. 

Antonia was not pleased, "Can we have a word in my office?"

As soon as the door shut, Antonia turned around and looked at her incredulously, "What the fuck was that?"

"What?" Andria played dumb. 

"You know what? What did you say to Galindo?" Antonia insisted. 

"I told him hello, Antonia. Calm down," Andria sighed as she took a seat propping up her sore leg.

"Don't, Alexandria. Don't. This is not a man to be toyed with. This is my life," Antonia crossed her arms. 

" I know this is your life, hermana. I am trying to protect it," Andria took a sip of coffee.

Antonia rolled her eyes and threw her hands up in the air, "Protect it. How? By poking the bear?"

"Listen, you have to trust me a little here that I know what I am doing," Andria said. 

"Trust you. I'm supposed to trust you. What happens when you leave, Dria? What then?" Antonia questioned. 

Andria dropped her feet back to the floor standing up slowly, "Antonia, I know that I'm your baby sister, but the extent to which you underestimate me is just insulting," she walked to the office door opening it up, "Can we go buy my car now?"

"I hope the irony of what you just said is not lost on you," Antonia sighed grabbing her suit jacket and purse.

"Nope, not at all," she followed her sister out of the door. 

\------------

Andria pulled into the Mayan's lot shortly after dark. The day had been extremely successful. She had bought a car. It was nothing fancy, but she had to laugh at the dealer's and her sister's expression when she paid in cash. She had gone on a 5-mile run, keeping a moderately decent pace, and the encrypted alert codes for her online records and military files threw several alarms to the same IP address today. It seemed like it didn't take long for Mr. Galindo to find out who she was. The thought made her smirk. 

Now, she sat in her car staring at EZ, Coco, Tranq, Angel, and Bishop talking outside. She studied them for a quick moment. Each really fucking guapo in their own way, but her eyes drifted back to and stayed on Bishop. He stood casually with his feet apart. There was a beer in one hand, grasped lightly around the neck, and a cigarette in the other. He alternated between taking swallows of beer and puffs of cigarette. Andria was fascinated every time one touched his lips. He smiled at something that someone said, flicking his cigarette bud with a laugh. She took one last look before sighing to herself as she pulled the keys and grabbed her bag. 

She walked up to the group of men offering a slight wave as a greeting, “Hi, guys.”

"Hola, princesa," Bishop greeted her pulling her into a one-armed hug, "what brings you by today?"

"Homework," she groaned.

Bishop looked at her with a puzzled expression before Coco's daughter, Letty, walked out, "Yeah, and you are forty minutes late. My chemistry exam is at 8 AM tomorrow. Let's go!" she stormed back into the clubhouse. 

Andria sighed looking at the now empty doorway, "This is going to go great. I can already tell." 

Coco laughed, "Hey, blame the boy scout. He's the one that was talking you up to Leticia about how smart you are with science and shit."

"Yeah, see EZ and I already discussed what him being indebted to me would cost him, but you still have to ante up, Coco Loco," she pointed a finger at him. 

The group of men chuckled. "Damn, it got to be like that?" Coco asked as Letty made another appearance at the door.

"Seriously," Letty fumed, "what the fuck is taking so long?"

"Oh, it most definitely got to be like that," Andria said as she stomped up the stairs leaving the men laughing behind her.

Three hours later, with books and notes scattered all around them, Andria leaned back in the chair rubbing her eyes, "Does that make sense, now?"

Leticia looked at her, "Yeah it actually does. You explained this way better than my professor."

"Awesome, what's next?" Andria righted herself in the chair looking back towards the notes. 

"I think that's everything," Letty said, "Thank you so much. I'm sorry I was such a bitch earlier."

"Don't worry about it, I know how stressful school can be," Andria slowly stood up stretching her leg to work out a cramp just as the guys walked in. 

"So how was studying?" EZ asked his typical shit-eating grin spreading across his face while he leaned against the back of a chair. 

"You definitely didn’t lie, Ezekiel, " Letty said, "homegirl is pretty fucking smart."

"Yeah that's why I used to copy all of her notes for Physics class," EZ smirked. 

Andria rolled her eyes, "Yeah, what I think you meant to say is that 5 minutes before Physics started, you would read through the notes I spent 3 hours creating, memorize them, and then get a better grade than me on the tests."

EZ broke out into a laugh, "Yeah maybe it was more like that."

"How have you not killed him yet?" Andria jokingly asked Angel. 

"Trust me, dulce. I've asked myself that question more than a few times," Angel quipped before making his way to the bar, "Speaking of which, Prospect, get us some fucking drinks."

EZ shook his head and pushed off the chair walking over to the bar. "You going to join us, Andria?" Tranq asked.

"No, I think I'm going to call it a night. I’ll probably be back this weekend though," she said grabbing her bag and keys.

“Yeah maybe next time you can teach Coco how to read,” Angel laughed. 

“Fuck you,” Coco scowled while the others laughed at their antics. 

Andria smiled and shook her head before starting to head towards the door. "I'll walk you out," Bishop said placing his hand on her back. 

"Okay," she smiled at him. 

"That was a nice thing you did back there," Bishop said quietly once they were outside, "Coco's kid hasn't had many breaks in life. I know they are both grateful for the help."

"Oh, it was nothing. It was nice to use my head like that again. I feel like it’s been turning to mush a little since being on leave," she said. 

Bishop turned to look at her, "How have you been feeling? With the leg and side…and everything?"

"I mean it still hurts like hell most of the time, but at least it’s starting to gain some normal function. My physical therapist seems pretty positive about my progress, so I guess I'm trying to stay optimistic," she explained. 

"And how's that working out for you," Bishop quirked one corner of his mouth. 

She chuckled, "Honestly, it comes and goes. One minute, I'm all for letting the universe handle it; what will be, will be, and all that bullshit. But the next minute, I don’t know.… I guess it’s hard not knowing what’s going to happen and realizing how little control you have over your own life. Does that make sense?"

He studied her for a moment, "More than you know, preciousa."

His arms wrapped around her in a tight hug. Her body instantly relaxed into him, releasing tension she didn’t even realize she had. His hands moved in slow, circular motions across her back as if he was attuned to her thoughts. Andria closed her eyes savoring the feeling, her hands clasping the back of his cut. She didn’t know what any of this meant, she just knew that Bishop was like gravity. Holding her steady; grounding her to the earth. His hold tightened for a beat before withdrawing. "You sure you okay to drive home? You look tired, querida," his brows were creased with worry. 

"Ugh, Bishop," Andria groaned dramatically, "hasn’t any of the many, many las putanas in your life told you that women don't like it when guys say we ‘look tired', you might as well say we look like shit." 

Bishop smiled rubbing the back of his neck, "I don't think you could ever look anything, but beautiful, preciousa. I just want you to take care of yourself. Drive safe and get some rest," he turned back toward the clubhouse. 

"Goodnight, Obispo," Andria smiled before getting into her car. He gave a slight wave as he turned back to watch her pull out of the lot. It took Andria a moment of driving before she realized that the ticking had stopped.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Pena sisters try to find ways to bond with some hiccups. Andria finds out new information regarding the Agra Park leak calling Antonia to action. While Andria and Bishop face their own demons, they begin to lean towards one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Some slight mentions and references to drug use. Also, there are some spoilers for Season Two.

“Andria, wait! Stop! Stop! I need to stop,” Antonia gasped.

Andria stopped running and turned around to see her sister standing bent over at the waist taking deep heaving breaths. Antonia’s black hair was plastered to her head and her cheeks were red. Andria walked back to her sister, propping her foot against a building to stretch her leg, “You going to make it, la vieja?”

“Fuck you,” Antonia wheezed, “you do this every morning?”

“Si,” Andria nodded.

“You know, when I said I would run with you, I guess I didn’t realize I was this out of shape,” Antonia tried to straighten her frame, “or that you were in this good of shape this soon after your injury. How far did we make it?”

Andria looked at her watch, “Ummm about a mile and a half.”

“Are you kidding me?! That definitely felt like at least two miles,” Antonia exclaimed incredulously, “How far do you usually run?”

“I usually do about five, but it isn't a big deal. I can catch up tomorrow," Andria shrugged.

"Okay, well I think we are going to have to find some other way to fit in sisterly bonding time. If this is you at half-speed, I’m not cut out to be your running partner," Antonia opened her water bottle and started gulping it down.

"How about bonding over breakfast?" Andria suggested with a smile.

Antonia grinned, "Yes! Now that’s more like it, mi hermana! But, seriously, you might have to carry me there."

Andria laughed and put her arm around her sister, "Come on abuelita, before I have to take you back to the nursing home."

"Callate," Antonia hissed before bursting out laughing. The two stood in the middle of the sidewalk, hysterically cackling with tears streaming down their faces.

They were so lost in trying, and desperately failing, to reign themselves back in, they barely noticed the pack of Harleys that parked at the curb. Bishop was the first off his bike, a smile spreading over his face at seeing the two woman in such a fit of laughter, "You two are sure up and at it this morning."

The sisters looked at him and then looked at each other. They busted out laughing again. The other bikers walked up to see what all the commotion was about. Antonia was the first to pull herself together, wiping the tears from her eyes, "Obispo, it turns out that I may have slightly overestimated my current physical fitness level."

Andria doubled over in laughter, and Antonia started right back in. Andria was the one gasping for breath now, "'May have slightly… overestimated?'"

"Callate, malcriada," Antonia feigned anger.

"Lo siento," Andria said sounding anything but sorry, while she tried and failed to keep from laughing.

Bishop chuckled at their antics. Andria's smile broadened seeing him smile. It used to always be like this. Antonia and Andria would get slap happy, and Bishop would just stand back and laugh at them saying they were "Pena crazy." God, she had missed this. She didn't realize until this moment how long it had been since she had laughed like this with her sister. "So besides acting like crazy women in the street," Bishop smirked, "what are you up to today?"

"Breakfast," the sisters said in unison again stifling giggles.

"Okay, well you mujeres bonitas try to stay out of trouble," Bishop smirked.

"No promises," Andria smiled before waving to the rest of the guys, "have a good morning, fellas.”

Andria leaned into give Bishop a quick hug, “Cuidate.”

“Y tu tambien. You coming to the yard tonight?” He asked.

“Yep, I’ll see you then,” Andria stepped away, and Bishop gave a quick hug to Antonia.

The group of bikers went in one direction and the sisters went in the other. After walking for a moment, Andria asked, "So where do you want to go for breakfast, hermana?"

"I don't know," Antonia's expression had turned somewhat somber.

Andria was confused by the quick change of moods, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I mean…I think that…" Antonia struggled for a moment before staring at Andria with a serious expression on her face, "is there something going on with you and Bishop?"

Andria was caught off guard by the question, “Why would you ask that?”

“I don’t know you two just seem…different,” Antonia seemed troubled by the thought.

“I don’t what you mean. He’s still the same old Bishop. Come on, I want pancakes,” Andria crossed the street headed towards the diner.

Antonia came in shortly after her, joining Andria in a booth. Antonia picked up a menu and began perusing. The subject of Bishop dropped for the moment. They both ordered pancakes and coffees. When the waitress dropped off some ice waters, Andria reached in the small pocket of her running pants and took out a couple pills, quickly popping them into her mouth and swallowing them down with the water. “Are those pain pills?” Antonia asked.

“Yeah, why?” Andria asked as the waitress came back with their coffees.

Antonia thanked the waitress and waited until she walked back towards the counter to resume the conversation, “I didn’t realize you were still taking them, I guess. I figured if you were running and doing so well with physical therapy that meant the pain was more manageable.”

“The pills make the pain manageable so I can do those things, Antonia,” Andria stirred some cream into her coffee.

“Are you being careful?” Antonia asked worriedly.

“You mean am I being careful not to become a worthless drug addict like mama?” Andria glared down at the table.

“I’m sorry. I just worry about you, Dria,” Antonia cupped the coffee mug in her hands bringing it to her lips.

Andria lifted her head, “You don’t have to. At least not this much.”

“I can’t help it. It’s what big sisters do,” Antonia said matter-of-factly.

“Yeah, well, maybe you should worry more about your own health, hermana. Have you seen yourself run?” Andria jested.

“Stop it! I tried la mocosa,” Antonia let out a breathy laugh as the waitress plopped the pancakes in front of them.

Both women dug into their breakfast easing back into more comfortable conversation.

——————

Andria couldn’t shake all the things said, and not said, this morning with Antonia. She even went on another run to clear her head, but it didn’t seem to help. She stood in front of the bathroom mirror, still damp from a shower, with a towel wrapped tightly around her. She studied her foggy reflection for a moment, and then opened the medicine cabinet revealing a row of perfectly aligned orange medicine bottles. She quickly shut the cabinet door and leaned against the sink taking a deep breath. With a renewed resolve she gazed at her reflection again, “No mames, puta.”

She quickly got dressed and fired up her computer. If she couldn’t clear her head, she would have to fill it with something else. She checked her encrypted email and clicked on a new message. One of her contacts had come through. She clicked on the attachments. Every personnel file of every city employee was here, along with their criminal backgrounds, and their financial history. This was the jack pot. She looked back at the original email. The final line was written in bold: YOU OWE ME. She couldn’t worry about what that favor could mean for her right now. She clicked on the City Planning department files and got to work.

Andria had become so engrossed in the information that she didn’t realize how much time had passed until her phone chimed with a text alert. She unlocked her phone, discovering the message was from Bishop asking if she was okay. She texted him back that she was fine, and she would see him soon. She had a stop to make first.

—————-

When Antonia answered the door, she seemed surprised to see Andria, “Are you okay? It’s really late; we’ve already put the baby to bed.”

“I know. I’m sorry. It’s just…here,” Andria handed Antonia a folded piece of paper.

“What’s this?” Antonia questioned.

“It’s a name of a woman in City Planning. You need to get rid of her,” Andria talked quickly and purposely.

“Andria, I don’t know what you mean. I can’t just ‘just get rid of someone,’” Antonia said with confusion.

“I’m talking about the fact that up until a month ago she’s been receiving money from Emily Galindo’s mother. They have a history. She lived with the Thomas’ for a while when she was younger. She’s got to be your leak, Antonia. The reason Galindo got the contract. The reason they knew that the clerk was involved with the Chinese. Transfer her to BFE, fire her, whatever you have to do, Antonia. Get rid of her now. Do you understand?” Andria insisted.

The gravity of what Andria said seemed to hit Antonia all at once. “I understand,” she said.

“Good. Sorry to bother you so late. Have a goodnight,” Andria turned to head back to her car.

“Andria,” Antonia called.

Andria looked over her shoulder. “Gracias,” Antonia touched her hand to her chest.

“Te quiero siempre, hermana,” Antonia put her hand over her heart before walking to her car.

——————

When Andria pulled into the Mayan’s lot, she was stilling buzzing with everything that happened today. She needed to blow off some steam. She walked through the yard waving and saying polite ‘hellos’ before making her way to the bar. Chucky was playing bartender, “Well if it isn’t the beautiful, Alexandria Pena. What can I get you?”

“Hey, Chucky. Have you seen, Bishop?” Andria tapped her hands on the bar.

“He’s in Templo,” Tranq said walking up to bar as Chucky set a drink down in front of him, “he’s in there by himself. You can go in, querida.”

“You sure?” Andria had never crossed the sacred threshold of Templo.

It seemed so forbidden. “Here,” Chucky set a tumbler of whiskey in front of her, “you can take this to him.”

She vaguely nodded and grabbed the drink before walking across the room. When she reached the double doors, she knocked despite them being open. “Come in,” Bishop said.

He sat at the head of the table. His pensive expression and the slump of his shoulders told Andria everything she needed to know. Bishop carried the weight of the world on his shoulders tonight. She walked up and set his whiskey down in front of him before he seemed to notice that it was her, “Preciousa, sorry. Have you been here long?”

“No, I just got here,” her eyes narrowed with worry, “is everything okay, Bish?”

“Club shit,” he shrugged his shoulders before taking a long drink of whiskey.

She nodded. Andria knew better than to ask any questions. The club business was not her business, and she understand the importance of that classification. The only thing she could do was be here for him like he had always been there for her. “Can I sit here with you for a while?”

He looked at her, “Por supuesto.”

She pulled out the chair beside him and sat down. They sat in silence. Bishop smoking cigarettes. Andria tracing the scars of the wooden tabletop. She let out a surprised breath, when one of his hands reached out and grasped the top of hers halting her process. His thumb ran over her knuckles in a gentle caress, and she felt her heart stutter in her chest. She looked up at his face, “Thank you,” he brought her hand up to his mouth pressing a kiss before placing it gently back on the table. He placed his hand over hers again.

“For what?” she questioned, slightly breathless.

“Para toda,” he squeezed her hand.

Andria slowly turned her hand, so her palm faced upwards. She delicately entwined their fingers, pressing her palm to his. Bishop watched her in fascination before meeting her eyes. He offered her a sweet smile. In that moment with Bishop, in the place the Mayans considered most sacred, Andria had been never been more certain than she was now. She never wanted to let Bishop go.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andria and Bishop discuss their relationship. Despite his initial protest, Andria is able to convince Bishop of her feelings for him. They decide to take their relationship to the next level, and Bishop helps Andria realize that her beauty is more than skin deep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter is mostly smut. Lots and lots of smut.

“It’s getting late, Obispo,” Andria spoke after some time, running her thumb against his, “would you mind taking me home?”

He regarded her for a moment as if having an eternal debate with himself before he snuffed out his cigarette in an ash tray. “Preciousa, we haven’t really talked about anything, and I think maybe we should put shit out on the table before something happens.”

She leaned forward in her seat, “Okay. I don’t know what this is now, Bishop. Between us, I mean. I just know that it feels…different. It feels like there’s more. I want there to be more.”

She squeezed his hand, “What do you want, Obispo?”

He sighed, rubbing the back of his head before meeting her eyes, “Querida, it’s not that simple.”

“Why can’t it be?”

“Because there’s a lot of shit to consider,” Bishop implored.

“Put it on the table then,” Andria said before picking up his whiskey glass and downing the last of the fiery liquid in one shot.

She put the glass down in front of him, staring at him intently as she leaned back in her chair. The corner of his mouth lifted in a sultry smirk. “All right,” he lit another cigarette squaring his shoulders, “for one, there’s the age difference.”

Andria scoffed, “Nope. We’re both legal, consenting adults. It’s a non-issue. So, try again, carino.”

He took another drag from his cigarette, “There’s also a lot of history to consider.”

“You mean like the fact that you used to fuck my sister?”

He coughed on cigarette smoke, “Jesus Christ, you’re not going to make this easy on me, are you?”

“Not even a little bit,” she grinned. “Look, we could sit here the rest of the night and discuss why we shouldn’t do this, but it would just be another night wasted trying to prevent the inevitable.”

“Oh, yeah. What’s that?” Bishop eyes danced with humor.

Andria stood from her chair, closing the short distance between Bishop and herself, leaning down until their lips were just a hair’s breadth apart. “El amor no respeta la ley, ni obedece a rey,” she pressed her mouth to his. When he remained still, she parted her lips to languidly run her tongue across the seam of his before pulling back, “and I think I may just love you, Obispo Losa.”

His hand cupped the back of her head bringing her mouth forcefully to his again. All pretenses were gone. He bit her lower lip and she gasped. He seized the opportunity to invade her mouth with his tongue, massaging her mouth with purposeful strokes. She wasn’t sure when or how it happened exactly, but she ended up sitting on his lap. Her hands were in his hair as she tried to give as good as she got. When they finally parted, both gasping, Andria pressed her forehead to his, “Take me home, Bishop. Por favor.”

“Si. Let’s go home,” he kissed her one more time before placing his hands on her hips to help her stand.

_————_

Andria had ridden on the back of Bishop’s motorcycle before, but she had never been this aware of his body and how close they were. Her arms were wrapped tightly around his midsection and the entire front of her body was pressed against his back. It was so much, and yet not enough. Her body seemed to buzz in anticipation. Knowing that they would be alone soon, letting the night take them where it wanted to go, made her thighs clench tighter around his. She wanted him desperately, and by the way Bishop gunned the throttle after the last turn, she thought he might be feeling the same way.

He pulled into his driveway and killed the engine and lights, while throwing the kick stand down. The movements seemed somewhat harsh in their rapid fluidity. He was rushing to get them inside, which made her hide a smile in the back of his vest. He offered his hand over his shoulder to help her dismount in case her leg had cramped, and she accepted it gratefully. Her legs definitely felt unsteady, but it had little to do with her injury. She took off the helmet and handed it to him, after he stood from the bike. He rested it on the seat before grabbing her hand and leading her to the front door. He unlocked it and motioned for her to go in first while his arm snaked around the door jamb to turn on a light. She stepped in and turned to wait for him to get the door shut and locked. At the click of the deadbolt, he had her pushed against the wall as his mouth claimed hers once again. He moved against her like a starved man as he grabbed both her wrists and trapped her hands above her head. "Bishop," she pulled her mouth from his, and he began attacking her neck with heavy opened mouth kisses, "bed… please. Now."

He gave her a passionate kiss that left her breathless before releasing her hands and stepping slightly back to allow each of them a moment. "You still sure about this, princesa?" he asked, always the gentleman.

"I'm very, very sure," she let out a breathy laugh as she leaned against the wall staring at him. He held out his hand to her again, and she took it following him through the living room and down a back hallway to his bedroom. He released her hand as he walked across the room removing his cut and hanging it on a hook by his closet door. Then he kicked off his boots. She went to untie her shoes, "Wait."

He walked over to her and led her to the bed, prompting her to sit down, "Let me help you."

He knelt on the ground and untied one shoe, gently pulling it and her sock off one foot, and then proceeded to do the same with the other. There was something oddly intimate about being taken care of in this way. She leaned forward, placing her hands on either side of his face pulling him into a deep, slow kiss. Her hands slid down his neck to the collar of his shirt, her fingers gently working to open one button at a time. When she got to the last one, she glided her hands up his chest and over his shoulders, pushing his shirt off his arms as she explored his body. He stood, his body falling over top of hers and pushing her back into the mattress. His hands found the hem of her shirt, caressing the skin of her lower abdomen until he reached her scarred flesh. He broke the kiss, his eyes going to her abdomen as he lifted her shirt higher for a better view. Her face flushed with embarrassment. She wanted him to like what he saw, but she wasn't sure anyone could really find the pocked skin of healed burns and lacerations likeable. But then his mouth was on her. Kissing and licking all the marred valleys of her flesh, and she closed her eyes trying to decide if this was worship or torture. His hands continued pushing her shirt up with his mouth following behind. His lips only leaving her body to pull the shirt up over her head. One of his hands cupped her lace covered breast, running his thumb across her erect nipple, “Que Bonita,” he voiced in awe before bringing his lips to hers again.

Her hands went to the back of his neck holding his mouth to hers, but he seemed to have other plans as he again grabbed her wrists and placed her hands above her body. Bishop gave her a look that told her to keep them there as his mouth slowly traveled south. He kissed and sucked at her neck until she moaned, then down farther to her breasts where he sucked and licked her skin through the lace. She grew impatient at the barrier. She moved her hands to his chest and pushed him back. He looked at her questioningly until her hands fumbled with the clasps at her back. He reached around her and deftly undid the hooks in quick succession, pulling the material from her arms and leaving her exposed to him. His hands and mouth returned to her in an instant. There would marks tomorrow where he sucked and bit at her fleshy mounds, but Andria didn't care. She was so overwhelmed with pleasure she thought she might just come from this.

However, Bishop was a man on a mission. Her fingers threaded through his hair as his mouth traveled south down her abdomen to the waistband of her jeans. He popped the button and dragged down the zipper while kissing the divots of her hipbones. He sat up, tugging her jeans and her underwear down her legs. She lifted her hips to assist him. After the pants were discarded his hand slid slowly up her injured leg. If her injuries had been any more severe, she most likely would have lost function or even had to have it amputated. To say it was marred was an understatement, and Andria again felt herself become a little self-conscious. She closed her eyes, trying to block out the unfamiliar and unpleasant emotion. "You okay?" he asked before placing a soft kiss on her thigh.

Just let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding, "Yeah, I just…I know it’s not great to look at, and-"

"Look at me, carina," his voice was stern.

She hesitated a moment before meeting his eyes, "Everything about you is sexy as hell. These scars? They are proof that you're still alive. That you are here with me right now. You are never going to doubt your beauty again. Comprende?"

"I understand," she whispered, her voice rough with emotion. Seemingly satisfied with her answer, he bent back down. He kissed her leg from her ankle to her thigh, positioning her leg over his shoulder before he descended on her center without warning. She couldn't suppress a surprised moan or the involuntary tightening of her legs around his head. The man was a magician with his mouth and tongue carrying her right to the edge in the matter of moments. Her orgasm overcame her so suddenly, with such force, that her entire body arched off the bed. She grabbed him by the hair, unsure if she was trying to pull him closer or push him away. He placed a hand on each of her thighs, gently prying her legs apart. "Esta bien, preciousa?" he asked with a devilish smirk.

She exhaled another moan, "Si."

He wiped his face on the sheet beside her before climbing up her body and giving her another kiss. Then he stood up, and she watched as he pulled down his pants and boxers revealing his erection. He was impressive, and her stomach clenched in anticipation. He leaned over to open the drawer on his nightstand, but she sat up quickly, her hand catching his wrist. "Obispo, one of the perks of dating a military girl is the fact that birth control is pretty much SOP. You don't have to use a condom unless you want to."

"Querida, I don't want you to feel pressured to do something you're uncomfortable with just because it's me."

"Bishop, I don't want there to be anything in between us," her hand cupped his face as she gave him a sweet kiss.

"Fuck baby, you are going to be the death of me," Bishop said against her lips before climbing back over her and pushing her body back into the mattress.

"There are worse ways to go," she bit at his chest.

He settled in between her legs again, this time using his fingers to explore her folds. His thumb gently circled her clit, as he inserted a finger inside of her, "Fuck, you're so wet and tight, carina."

He inserted a second finger, thrusting and scissoring inside of her to prepare her body to accept him. "Bishop, if you keep…I'm going to…" she bit her lip at the sensations coursing through her body.

She was teetering on the edge of ecstasy again. "Do you need me to take it easier on you, baby?" He gave her a cocky grin as his thumb picked up momentum on her clit and he added a third finger.

Andria moaned, "Puta de madre," as her second orgasm hit her.

His fingers continued to work her, making obscene noises from her juices, as she continued to pulsate around him. "God, you're amazing, preciousa," he smiled as kissed her thigh before he pulled his fingers from her.

She giggled, "Pretty sure I should be saying that to you right now."

"This? I'm just getting started, baby," he kissed her again as he crawled up her body.

She reached out and grasped his erection, pumping him with slow, purposeful strokes. His eyes closed in pleasure while he hovered above her. His hips moving slightly to help work himself in her hand. She licked her lips, thinking how much she would like to have him at her mercy with her lips wrapped around him. His hand fell to her wrist halting her movements, "Sweetheart, you are way too good at that, and I want to come inside you."

"I want that, too."

She used her hand to guide him to her entrance. He slowly pushed inside, stretching her, filling her to completion. "Fuck," his forehead fell to hers taking a deep breath, "es mejor que el cielo."

There was some slight discomfort as her body adjusted to his size, but it was eclipsed by her pleasure as he began to shallowly thrust against her, dragging against that perfect spot inside of her. She bent her knees, wrapping her legs around his hips in encouragement. The new angle was deeper, and he groaned in appreciation. His increased his pace as his thrusts became more powerful. His groin grinding her sensitive clit with every thrust. One of her hands was splayed across his back, feeling the muscles ripple with every gyration. Her other hand was in his hair again encouraging his mouth to find hers. He kissed her deeply. His tongue mimicking the same movements of his hips. He pulled back looking at her face with such pure adoration, it almost brought tears to her eyes. Her hand went to his cheek, her thumb brushed against his stubble, before she kissed him one more time. She tried to convey all the things she felt in this moment. He kissed the corner of her mouth and the line of her jaw as he continued to pump in and out of her.

"Are you ready to come for me again, preciousa?" his breath tickled her ear.

She nodded unable to talk. His pace had increased again. His hands were on her hips, lifting them to meet his downward thrust, making him impossibly deeper. She felt the familiar tightening as her walls started to contract around him. He groaned again, as she felt him swell inside of her. Her muscles clamped down like a velvet vice and the breath left her lungs as she felt the tell-tale pulsations of his release. He thrusted a few more times, milking the last moments of pleasure. He kissed her again before he parted from her. Bishop rolled over and laid down beside Andria, wrapping his arms around her to draw her in closer. He gave her a lazy kiss before asking, "Are you okay?"

She hummed a positive response as she turned and buried her face into his chest, breathing him in. "Do you need anything?" he asked rubbing her bare shoulder.

She made an unintelligible noise as her eyes closed and she let out a deep contented breath. He laughed, "Did I wear you out, carina?"

She let out a soft hum again. He moved slightly, and she felt a blanket being pulled up around her naked body. He kissed her forehead, "Dormir, my beautiful Alexandria.”

And for the first time since her injury, Andria fell into a deep and restful sleep.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after Bishop and Andria go home together proves to be most eventful as Bishop is called away to club duties and Andria has a run in with Miguel Galindo. Bishop returns with devastating news, and Andria does her best to comfort him before she gets called away by an unknown source.

Andria woke to bright streams of sunlight dancing across her face. She rolled over, burying her face into a nearby pillow to block out the light. Her eyes opened when she smelled the familiar scent of leather and cigarettes, now mixed with sex. Bishop. She sat up and looked around the room. She was at Bishop’s. She had gone home with him last night. She had confessed her feelings for him, and he had taken her home. She looked down at her body. She was naked. She was deliciously sore and satisfied. But above all else, she for the first time in months, she was well rested. Andria smiled to herself as the memories of last night played in her mind. She wasn’t normally one to get all sappy, but it was as close to perfection as she had ever come to. She flung her body back into the bed and let out a deep sigh. In this moment, she had almost everything she had ever wanted. She really hoped she wouldn’t fuck this up.

Andria heard a noise coming from the kitchen and the smell of coffee wafted through the house. She got up and threw on Bishop’s shirt that had been discarded on the bedroom floor last night. She quickly buttoned it as she walked down the hall and into the kitchen. Bishop and Tranq sat at the kitchen table, drinking coffee. “Morning,” she announced her presence. Both men looked at her and said good morning back. Tranq quickly diverted his eyes back down to his coffee mug. Bishop’s gaze traveled her body like a caress. His expression seemed to teeter between appreciative and slightly annoyed. Perhaps she should have put on some pants. It was too late now. She walked over to Bishop planting a big kiss on his lips before going to the kitchen counter to pour herself a cup of coffee.

“Ugh, anyways Bish, thanks for the coffee and I’ll see you back at el Templo. See you later, Andria,” Tranq made a quick exit out the door.

“Bye Tranq,” Andria leaned against the counter, crossing her ankles as she took a long sip of her coffee, “sorry I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

Bishop stood, draining his coffee mug, before walking over to place it in the sink. “Don’t worry about it,” He came up in front of Andria and leaned in for another kiss, “how are you feeling this morning?”

She put down her coffee mug, and wrapped her arms around his neck, “I feel pretty fucking amazing. How about you?”

He smiled, giving her another kiss, “I feel pretty fucking amazing, too.”

He lifted her up onto the kitchen counter and her legs wrapped around his waist. His hands were in her hair, as his mouth explored hers. She could get used to this. When they finally pulled apart, Andria thought her face might actually split from smiling. Bishop’s hand went to her bare thigh, caressing it lightly, “You make a man not want to ever leave you, querida.”

“The feeling is very mutual, but that sounds like the start of a goodbye,” she rubbed his shoulders, “does duty call, El Presidente?”

“Si, I’m due at the table. Lo siento,” he gave her a quick kiss.

“Don’t apologize,” her fingers rifled the hair at the base of his neck, “no tengo noción de amar a la mitad. I want you Bishop. All of you. So, don’t ever apologize for being who you are. Okay?”

She ran her fingers over the patch on his chest. He gripped her hand, bringing it to his lips, where he pressed a kissed, “Okay.”

She leaned in meeting his lips once more for a kiss before pushing him back so she could slide off the counter, “I’ll go get dressed so I can ride back with you to get my car.”

“Actually, Hank and Chucky already brought it here,” he lit a cigarette.

“Oh, okay. I’ll be ready in a minute then,” she turned to walk back toward the bedroom.

“Wait,” he caught her by the wrist and pressed a set of keys into her hand, “Here. To my place. Grab some breakfast, take a shower, whatever you want, preciousa. Take your time. I’m not sure how long I’ll be gone. Maybe a few days. I’ll call you when I get back, okay?”

He gave her one more hug and kiss before walking towards the front door. Andria’s smile widened as she dangled his house keys in her hand. She called out to his retreating back, “You do understand this means I’m snooping through your closets, right?”

He shook his head laughing as he walked out the door, “Por supuesto que me enamoraría de una mujer completamente loca.”

————

Freshly showered and delightfully happy, Andria headed into town. She was on her way to the diner to get pancakes, when she heard a voice she recognized, “Ms. Pena, what a pleasure running into you again."

Miguel Galindo exited the Mercedes SUV, buttoning his designer jacket. "Mr. Galindo," Andria greeted, "how does this beautiful Santo Padre morning find you?"

"Very well, thank you for asking," he placed golden rimmed sunglasses on his face, "I must admit, that at our last encounter I felt at a disadvantage not knowing who you were, so I had some of my associates look into you. I feel as though I must offer you an apology. If I would have known that I was talking with the mayor's hermana minor, I would have been more…cordial."

"Oh, Senor Galindo, there's no need for an apology. My sister is the one who deserves all of your… cordialidad," Andria offered a pointed look.

He seemed to bite back a smile, "Perhaps. But surely a decorated war hero such as yourself is somewhat deserving as well."

Andria smirked, "As a decorated war hero, I can assure you that all I require right at this moment is pancakes, senor."

She resumed walking toward the diner, "Y qué se requiere como puta de un motociclista?"

She stopped short and turned looking him in the face, "Realmente no lo sabría. Tal vez su esposa podría ofrecerle alguna orientación sobre el tema."

His face fell into an angry scowl as she walked into the diner. Andria knew that mentioning Emily, and her entwinement with EZ, was playing with fire, but she also needed him to know that he couldn't intimidate her. Plus, the biker whore comment had really pissed her off.

\-------

Andria blindly reached for the phone that was buzzing on her motel room nightstand. It was late. She had been in bed for a couple hours even though she had yet to fall asleep. Once the phone was successfully in her grasp, she looked at the screen, and immediately hit accept, "You know when you said you would call, Bish, I wasn't expecting a 3 AM booty call, but for the record, I am completely okay with that."

She heard him sigh over the line, and she instantly sat up in bed, "Is everything okay, Obispo?"

"No, not even close. Leave the light on for me, preciousa. I’m on my way home,” his voice was heavy with emotion.

“Um, I’m at my motel right now, but I can meet you at your place. What time will you be home?”

“Sweetheart, I gave you the keys for a reason,” he chastised, “but it will be a couple hours before I get there. Will you meet me at my house?"

"Por supuesto. I will be there, and Bishop…"

"Yeah, preciousa?" he asked.

"Ser sabio. Te quiero," she disconnected the call not waiting for a response.

\----

Andria waited for Bishop at the kitchen table with a bottle of his favorite whiskey and two glasses. When she heard his motorcycle coming down the road, she cracked open the bottle and poured two glasses. He came in the door looking like the world had just crashed around him. She stood and brought him in her arms, holding him onto him tightly without saying a word. He held her back, his weight slightly collapsing against her, before he righted himself and offered her a sweet kiss. He slumped down in the kitchen chair and downed the entire glass of whiskey in one shot. She refilled his glass as he lit a cigarette leaning his head back and rubbing his eyes before he looked back at her. "I can't go into details," he started.

"I know," she took a sip of whiskey and pulled the lit cigarette from his lips, taking a deep inhale before offering it back to him.

He looked at her quizzically, before taking an inhale himself and tapping the ashes into the tray, “Riz is in the ICU on a ventilator, and Coco fucked up his eyes pretty bad. There will be some decisions made in the next few days that could have some lasting effects…on everyone; club and charter wide, and everyone's looking at me to lead in the right direction. The smart direction."

She took another sip of alcohol before responding, "My unit and I were on a mission once. In a place we weren't even supposed to be. But we had our marching orders to get it done. Anyways, shit went sideways really quick, and so in order to fulfill the mission directives, we had to color outside of the lines a bit. It was going to be risky, but the result was going to be worth it. Things got done, but a member of our team was taken. Every rule in the book says you cut your losses, split up, get out of the country, and rendezvous at a safe location. Which is why we killed the radio; a communication black out. You can’t ignore an order if you don’t get it. My unit risked everything to save their friend. An asset was killed, careers were tainted, but that person got to come home to their family," Andria leaned forward in her chair, "what I'm trying to say Bish, is that sometimes the smart answer isn't right, and sometimes the right answer isn't smart. But there's a reason you have that patch on your chest, papi. You'll know what to do when the time comes, and your men, will follow you, because you have earned their trust and loyalty."

"You honestly believe that, querida?"

“One hundred percent,” she gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

He exhaled a large cloud of smoke, “I sure hope you’re right.”

“If we’re going to work, mi amor, we should probably get this straight right away," she stood, snatching his cigarette with a haughty grin, "I’m always right."

She took one last drag before snuffing it out in the ash tray. “Now come on, El Presidente,” she held out her hand to him, “let me take you to bed.”

One side of his mouth lifted in a soft smile before he grabbed her hand and followed her to the bedroom.

\------

Andria sighed into the warmth of having Bishop's arms wrapped around her. He had fallen asleep rather quickly after they laid down, proof that he was completely exhausted. She tried not to let her mind wander to all the dark places both past and present. She had to believe that what she felt for him would be enough. That the universe had fucked with her enough to not take this, too. But, as though the universe heard her thoughts and wanted to toy with her, the vibration and light of her cell phone signaled an incoming call. She grabbed it quickly and looked at the screen, but the number was showing up "unknown." She quickly and quietly extricated herself from Bishop's arms and padded down the hall before hitting accept, "Hello?"

"Load up, Jammer. It's time to get to work. You have a debt to repay," the voice over the line spoke with a somewhat menacing assuredness.

"Coordinates and info?" she asked.

"Already sent to your secure email."

"Copy that," Andria combed her hand through her hair.

"Oh, and Jammer?"

"Yeah?"

"Grizzly is looking for you."

"Fuck me," Andria sighed, "I'll review the email and get back to you when I’ve reached the rendezvous point.”

"Better make it most riki-tic, Jammer."

The line went dead. Andria walked back to the bedroom, quickly and quietly getting dressed. She spared one last look at Bishop's sleeping form before walking back to the kitchen. She wrote him a quick note on the counter, "Deber me llamo tambien. Llamar a usted cuando puedo. Amar Siempre, Andria." She walked out the door locking it behind her. She climbed into the car and squared her shoulders. Sometimes decisions weren't right or smart, they were just the only option a person had left.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While repaying a favor, Andria reunites with old friends and enemies, putting her military skills to work once again. She returns home to Santo Padre, but realizes that Bishop has certain expectations for their relationship that she has failed to meet. Intent on teaching Andria a lesson, Bishop reveals a new side of himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Season Two spoilers and lots of smut.

"All right folks, let's remember to stay sharp," Mateo Garcia spoke over the coms.

Andria sighed as she peered through binoculars from the lookout car. "Has he always been this big of an egotistical son of a bitch?" Tony said from the driver's seat.

"Yes," Andria and Boone said at the same time. Mateo Garcia used to be in the military until he realized he could do the exact same thing for way more money with way less rules. He wasn't afraid to cross boundaries to achieve the mission of the greater good (or lesser evil), and he got away with by offering very important people favors. A senator that wanted his son's drug bust wiped from existence. Done. A billionaire whose family just got held for ransom. Mateo would have them located, extracted, and back home in less than 48 hours. But all these things came with a hefty price, so when Andria asked for information to help her sister, she knew that it was going to cost her. Mateo had a knack for using people to his full advantage, so he didn't hesitate to use Andria as soon as her particular set of skills was needed. It was against the law for Andria to be here, taking part in a mission, while currently enlisted, but that was a minor offense compared to the other laws she would be breaking in just a few short hours. This is what returning a favor in her world looked like. A high chance of death, dismemberment, or an extended jail sentence. For those employed by Mateo, the monetary return made the risks worth it, but because of her debt, Andria was working pro bono.

"How do you know what you are looking for?" Tony asked.

Boone adjusted himself in the back seat. He was a beast of a man, who had over 15 years of military experience. Andria could tell all of Tony's talking was starting to drive Boone crazy, but Andria didn't mind, "I don't really know. Just something or someone that doesn't seem to fit. There's training that tells you to look for profile wise, but a lot of it comes down to instinct."

She did another visual sweep, pausing for a second on a man, then clicked on her coms, "Target is at 2:00 o'clock, red hoodie and jeans. No visual on device or detonator, but he's got a backpack. Permission to approach?"

"Hold your horses, Jammer. Let's get a positive ID and do some heat signatures so we know who we are dealing with," Mateo's reprimanded, but Andria was already checking her weapon and exiting the car with Boone close behind.

"You don't need the ID, that's Amir Al Rashid. If he's here, there's a bomb in that bag, and he's dropping it off for the next attack. We lose him or that bag, we lose the intended target and the bomb. Boone and I are on approach. Keep your distance everyone," Andria walked with purposeful nonchalance.

"What's the play?" Boone asked coming into step beside her.

"We follow without being seen for right now. He drops the bag or makes a pass; I deal with device and you deal with this pendejo. Sound good?"

  
"Oh, hell yeah," he split from her slightly so he could cut Amir off if need be.

Amir walked through the market, stopping at a few stands here and there before turning down an alleyway to cut across to a park. He sat on bench, removing his backpack and setting it beside him. Andria paused a beat to see if he would leave it or do a direct hand off, when a young woman walked up and sat on the opposite side of the bench. The two said nothing to one another before Amir got up leaving the bag.

"Please be advised, Amir has left cargo to a female unsub. Headed west. Boone you get Amir. I'll take care of unsub and the package. Whiplash, we could use some cover," she walked toward the bench.

"Copy that," Mateo replied over the coms as Boone cut across the market to hit Amir on a side street.

Andria made a big deal of sitting down on the bench, "Oh my gosh, can you believe the weather today? Just when you think it can't get any hotter, and then boom, it does. I mean I don't want to be too graphic, but I think there might be an actual swimming pool forming at the bottom of my back right now."

The woman tried to brush Andria off, "I'm sorry, I don't speak English very well."

"Oh, that's okay honey. I was just trying to distract you till my friends could get here anyways."

The woman looked around and noticed she was surrounded by people with coms in their ears. "So, let me give it to you straight. I know there's a device in the bag. You see how my team is making a perimeter? They’re eliminating the potential for casualties in case you make any sudden movements and they’re forced to kill you even if that means the potential of detonating this device. I’m here to help make sure that doesn’t happen, okay? So, you’re going to listen and do exactly as I ask. The first thing I want to know is where is the detonator located and if you have any other devices on your person?"

The woman looked at her in disbelief. Andria smiled, "Let's try this, again shall we? I know as a person hell bent on blowing people up, that you're not too worried about dying, but I do know that a person doesn’t end up in this position because they’ve always had a lifelong dream of blowing themselves up. There are diehards for the cause, but you don’t seem the type. So, I’m guessing that you agreed to do this for your family. They probably offered to compensate your family, right? Maybe protection for them? Well, if you decide to get trigger happy while we are here, you won’t have fulfilled your mission. It will be a bomb wasted on one lonely American. So, I wonder what will happen to your family then? Also, my friend already apprehended Amir. He’s on his way to a secure facility where he’ll be questioned and tortured for days before being placed in a cell to never see the light of day again. I bet that will really piss his cousin off. Don’t you think? I don’t think your family is going to have much protection then, will they? So, it seems to me like the only chance you have at saving them, is by proving your usefulness to the United States government.”

“You can guarantee my family’s protection?” She asked with tears in her eyes.

Andria swallowed hard. She had learned long ago to walk the line of lies and truth, “I can guarantee that with me you still have a chance at hope for them. But only if you cooperate. So, tell me now. Where is the detonator located and do you have any other devices on your person?"

\-------

"Well, I'm not a man that makes it a habit of saying thanks, but I will say that if you ever decide to come to the dark side of military contracting, I think you would make a wonderful addition here," Mateo held out his hand to shake Andria's.

"I think I'm good with where I am at right now, but I'll keep that in mind," Andria shook his hand, and then headed to her car.

Apprehending Amir and his accomplice had been the easy part. Disarming the bomb had honestly been somewhat of a rush. But parceling a bomb and cross-referencing materials and techniques used to through every database available was akin to torture. The work and detail were extremely time consuming, but the realization of how small and messy the world of black-market terrorism had become was enough to give anyone nightmares. Andria closed her eyes and leaned back against the headrest. Sometimes she wished she could forget all the terrible evils of the world. Sometimes she wished they’d forget her, too.

She powered up her phone and pulled out of the parking lot. The person answered on the first ring, and Andria smiled into the phone, “Hey, it’s me. I’m coming home.”

—————

Andria was a little unsure walking into Bishop’s house. It had only been a little over a week, but it felt like the bubble had burst before they really had a chance to enjoy it. Bishop stood leaning against the counter; his ankles crossed. He had a coffee cup in one hand and a cigarette in the other. “Hey,” she stopped short of the kitchen trying to judge his mood.

He set down his coffee cup on the counter before meeting her eyes, “Hey.”

She crossed the room in an instant and threw her arms around his neck. “I’m sorry,” her eyes watered as she buried her face in his neck.

She felt his shoulders sag as he wrapped his hands around her back. His hands began to rub her back as he placed a kissed to her shoulder. “You okay, preciousa?”

She shook her head affirmatively. “Can you tell me where you’ve been?” he asked.

She shook her head no. He sighed, “I guess I'm not used to being on this end of things, Andria. But I need you to look at me…please?"

He lifted her chin until her eyes met his, "This sneaking off in the middle of the night bullshit can never happen again, comprende?"

"Si. Lo siento, mi amor. Nunca volvera a suceder," she looked at him earnestly, "I guess I'm not used to this either."

"Well, I guess we'll figure it out together, huh? Now come on," he pushed off the counter.

"What are we doing?" she followed him.

"We're going to fuck until you can't see or walk straight for a week, querida. I think I aged 10 years worrying about you, and now it’s time for you to pagar en la piel," he lifted her up, and she wrapped his legs around him. 

Her hand cupped his cheek as she kissed him passionately, "Usame como quieras, papi."

He groaned in pleasure, “Oh, I fucking plan to, sweetheart.”

He carried her to the bedroom, forcefully gripping her ass. The last time they’d made love, Bishop had devoted himself to her. He made her feel comfortable and desirable while giving her pleasure again and again. This time he was a different beast. Once they were in the bedroom, he slid her down his body until her feet touched the floor, “No se mueva.”

She offered a slight nod as he walked past her. She heard him moving behind her, and it was tempting to look, but she wanted to please him by obeying his orders. After a few moments he spoke. “Turn around,” his voice was husky.

She turned and saw him sitting in a brown leather chair. His cut and shirt were gone. His feet were bare. All he had was his jeans, which were undone revealing his impressive erection pushing against his boxers. He lit a cigarette, inhaling deeply before looking at her intently. He rubbed his mustache, “Strip for me, preciousa.”

Andria let out a breath. She wasn’t any good at this kind of stuff. He was used to the biker putas. Most of them were strippers and whores for real, and she was just…her. “I’m fucking waiting, Andria. Get out of your head and take off your clothes. Don’t make me tell you again.”

Color flushed her cheeks. She wasn’t used to this side of Bishop, but she could feel herself become wetter at his threat. Her hands traveled to the hem of her shirt and she slowly dragged it up her torso, passed her breasts, and up over her head. She put her hands in her hair, shaking it out while she arched her back and pushed her covered breasts in the air. Then her hands grazed down her neck, cupping her breasts, the down her waist before dipping into the waist band on her pants. “Mirame,” he commanded, and her eyes shot up to look at him.

His eyes were dark with lust. He had leaned back farther into his chair, one hand still holding his cigarette, the other hand was in his boxers languidly stroking himself. She unconsciously licked her lips. She wanted him. Everywhere. “Keep your eyes on me and get back to work, querida.”

She made sure to keep eye contact as her hands went to the button of her jeans. She slowly dragged down the zipper and then placed both hands at her hips and slowly pushed them down her legs. Her breasts were almost spilling out of her bra at this angle, and she noticed Bishop tightened his grip on himself. She slowly straightened, running her hands back up her legs, past the apex of her thighs with a slight whimper, up her stomach and around to her back. She undid her bra clasps and removed the strap from one arm and then the other before holding it out for a moment and then letting it fall it the floor. She went to reach for the hem of her underwear, “Dejalos.”

She halted her movements waiting for his next command, “Ven a mi.”

She walked over to his chair stopping in front of him. His hand with the cigarette held between his fingers went to her bare thigh, slowing running down and then up leaving goosebumps in their wake. “I want you on your knees.”

She collapsed to the ground as gracefully as she could, ignoring the twinge of her leg muscles. “Esta bien?” he asked with concern as his hand went to her face.

“I’m fine, Bishop. Please, I want to do this,” she took his thumb in her mouth, rolling her tongue around it before sucking slightly.

His nostrils flared. When she released his thumb, he rubbed it against her lips, dampening them with her own saliva, “Muestrame. Show me how much you want it, baby.”

His hand went back to his own mouth taking another hit of his cigarette before stamping it out in the ash tray. She leaned forward. Her hands went to his jean covered thighs as she pressed her lips to his bare abdomen. Her mouth traveled slowly south, placing opened mouth kisses and licks as she went. She followed his happy trail to the waist band of his boxers. His hand left his cock and helped push his boxers down to reveal himself to her. He was impressive. Thick and veiny with drops of precum collecting at the tip. She met his eyes one last time before wrapping her lips around him. She wrapped her hand around the base beginning to pump as she alternated between sucking and licking his head. He fell back against the chair as his hand pressed gently at the back of her head, silently urging her on. She took a deep breath before swallowing him as far as she could. His grip on her hair tightened, “Fuck, preciousa. Tu boca fur hecha para pecar.”

She gave him another forceful suck before coming up for air. Her hand continued to stroke him. “No, mi Amor. My mouth,” she ran her tongue along the large vein on the underside of his cock, “my body, my heart… fui hecho para ti.”

He yanked her head up to meet his mouth in a painfully possessive kiss. His other hand grasped her hip urging her to straddle him. She climbed up onto his lap, kissing him with everything she had, as she shamelessly rubbed her covered center against him. Bishop reached down pushing her panties to the side before grabbing both her hips and forcefully impaling her in one swift motion. She gasped at the intrusion. Her mouth breaking from his as her closed eyes and her head lolled to the side trying to adjust to him. She felt so stretched and full, she thought she might die from the agonizing bliss. His hand returned to her hair, “God, you’re so beautiful.”

His mouth went to her breasts, sucking and biting. He was marking her, and she felt her inner muscles tighten around him at the realization. He growled against her breasts as his hands went back to her hips grinding her down against him. “Movimiento, preciousa. You’re killing me.”

He helped to lift her hips, and she moaned at the sensation of his flesh sliding against hers, before he forcefully pulled her back down on him. Her clit grinded against his pubic bone, and she cried out again. They found a slow and forceful rhythm both working each other to find their release, "Oh Obispo, you feel so good inside of me."

His mouth found her neck, sucking until her skin bloomed. He whispered in her ear, "You won't ever fucking leave me without saying goodbye again, querida. Do you understand me? You'll go, when I say you can go."

He lifted his hips to meet her downward thrust, and she saw stars behind her closed eyes. "I promise, papi. I promise. Please," she begged for her release.

He reached down rubbing his thumb against her clit, and that was all it took for her to fall over the edge into bliss. She continued to ride him, drawing out her pleasure, before her body went slack against him. She looked at him through her dark hair that had haphazardly fallen across her face. He brushed it aside before kissing her. She felt him twitch inside of her. He was still hard. "Can you stand?" he asked her.

Her limbs felt like jelly, but she nodded. She pushed herself off him, groaning as he slipped out of her body. She looked at him expectantly, and he nodded his head toward the bed, "On the bed. Get on your hands and knees."

She nodded, feeling her own juices slide down past her panties and onto her thighs as she walked over to the bed and did as Bishop instructed. She heard the tell-tale sound of his pants hitting the floor and felt the bed dip as he climbed up behind her. She gasped when he bit one of the cheeks of her ass as his fingers found the hem of her underwear, "Let's take these off, shall we?"

She didn't know if he expected a response, but she nodded as she adjusted her legs to help him guide them off. To her surprise, he yanked roughly on the material and ripped them from her body. She looked back at him, ready to give a sarcastic response about the cost of lacy underwear, when he drove himself into body. Her head dropped down to the mattress at the force. He began a steady rhythm of long powerful thrusts. Pulling almost all the way out of her before driving himself back in. His speed picked up as he began to twitch inside of her. His hand reached out grabbing a fistful of hair at the back of her head, pulling her head back, "Dime. Dime que esto es todo. Dime que me amas."

She moaned as he wrapped an arm around her torso, pulling her upright against him. His arm went between her breasts as his hand snaked around her throat and applied pressure to her windpipes. His other hand still grasped her hair yanking her head back over his shoulder. She was completely at his mercy as he continued to drive up into her. Her breasts shaking against his arm from the force. Her hands went to cover his on her throat, pulling it back slightly, "This is it. I belong to you. My body and my heart belong to you, Bishop. And you belong to me. Siempre conectado como uno."

He gave one more powerful thrust before he came with a roar, spilling his seed inside of her. The hand in her hair released its grip to find her clit and rub it as he continued to thrust into her until she fell over the edge again. He stopped his ministrations on her sensitive and swollen bud at the same time his other hand released her neck. His arms connected around her torso to support her weight as he placed kisses to her spine. "I love you, Alexandria Pena."

She smiled as she melted against him, "I love you, too. Estoy Perdonada?"

He gave a slight chuckle, "I'll think about it."

\---------

As Andria laid in post coital bliss with Bishop's arms wrapped around her, she placed a soft kiss to his chest, "So how was your week?"

He let out a deep sigh. She looked up at him and saw turmoil and sadness just under the surface, "Oh no! Que paso?"

"We lost Riz," his eyes holding unshed emotion.

"Oh, I am so sorry, mi amor," she touched his face.

"I made a choice. It definitely wasn't smart," he kissed her hand, "I just hope it was right, because I could have just started a war."

"Well you won't have to fight it alone, mi amor. I meant what I said: You belong to me now, too, El Presidente," she kissed him sweetly.

He pulled back, the corner of his mouth lifting into a smile, "Mira a mi mujer, siempre lista para una pelea."

"Lucho para proteger a los que amo. Tú eres el que me enseñó que el día que salvaste mi vida," she settled back into his chest and took his hand in hers, rubbing her thumb against his.

His arm around her tightened. "No preciousa, te salvaste a ti mismo. Como siempre lo haces," his thumb distractedly rubbed her shoulder.

She shivered slightly, "Let's not think about the past anymore. I'm just happy to be here with you now."

"Okay, princesa," he pressed a kiss to her head, "I'm happy to be here with you, too."

Bishop's phone rang and he reached over to the nightstand to grab it. "Hello...Antonia? What's wrong?"

Andria heard her sister speaking frantically before Bishop responded, "Yeah, I know where she is. Hang on a second."

He held out the phone to Andria. "Seriously? Fuck me," Andria whispered as he gave her a smirk.

She snatched the phone and brought it to her ear trying to sound nonchalant, "Hey, Antonia. What's up?"


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bishop offers Andria some kind words and TLC in the wake of her upcoming confrontation with Antonia. A broken dishwasher and a lot of Tequila allow the sisters to reach an understanding...for now. Andria calls on the club's help in her drunken state, which leads to an disconcerting discussion with EZ. Andria also learns some news that have severe, and possibly, devastating consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter references events that took place in Season Two.

Andria sat on the edge of the tub in Bishop’s bathroom. Her hands rubbed her temples, and she took a deep breath trying to collect herself. She looked at Bishop’s phone sitting next to her and groaned before walking back into the bedroom. Bishop was shirtless, propped up against the pillow, smoking another cigarette, looking sexy as hell. Andria crawled back into bed snuggling against his chest as she handed him back his phone. “How did that go?” Bishop wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

“Not great. I'm supposed to meet her tomorrow morning at her house to talk.,” she toyed with the slight speckling of hair on his chest, “So, if I go missing without saying goodbye again, Antonia’s your first suspect."

"She's upset because cares about you. You had us worried, querida," he kissed the top of her head.

She looked up at him, "Is that your way of saying I should just take my beating?"

Bishop reached over, put out his cigarette, and turned off the lamp on the nightstand before settling back down into bed. He immediately brought her back to his side, "Sweetheart, there is not a man in this world that is dumb enough to get in between two fighting Pena women."

"What about when she asks me about us?"

He rolled slightly to face her, "You tell her how much or how little as you want, but you're mine, preciousa, and I'm not fucking hiding it, or pretending it’s anything less than that for anyone. Comprende?"

"Comprende," Andria's smile went a mile wide.

"What?" Bishop questioned smiling back.

"Nothing. Nothing…It's just that you're really sexy when you get all El Presidente mangoneador with me," she placed an open mouth kiss to his chest before gently biting at his flesh.

"Bossy?" he rolled her over, "Te mostrare mandona."

Her laughs quickly turned to moans as the night once again turned to pleasure.

\-----------

The next morning, Andria took a deep breath before knocking on Antonia's front door. It opened almost instantaneously, revealing her sister. Antonia looked tired and aggravated as she talked on her cellphone in an authoritative tone. She ushered Andria in, as she walked back into the kitchen. Andria looked around at what could only be described as utter chaos. There were soaked towels all over the floor, and the dishwasher door was open with the racks removed. Andria motioned toward the mess questioningly, and Antonia covered the mouthpiece of her cellphone, "The dishwasher is broken. The guy was supposed to be here to fix it two hours ago, and the only way we could get it to stop pissing water everywhere was to turn off the main in the house. So, Katrina took the baby to her mother's, and—” -*+/

Someone on the other end of the line must have said something Antonia didn't agree with because she went back to talking harshly on the phone. Andria pushed up her sleeves and bent down to inspect the dishwasher. She stood back up and went out to her car, grabbing a tool bag from the trunk, and came back in and got to work.

Antonia looked down at Andria pulling the phone from her ear, "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to fix your dishwasher," Andria said as she started to unscrew the casing to get access to the hoses.

"And you…you can do that?" Antonia asked uncertainly.

Andria glowered, "Antonia… come on," she lifted off the casing, "hang up the phone and grab this will you?"

Antonia abruptly ended the call and placed the casing on the floor as Andria took a flashlight and started looking at the connections. "Here. Hold the flashlight," Andria handed it to her, and Antonia sunk to the floor beside her.

"Well this isn't going as I planned. It's going to be a lot harder to yell at you for being an inconsiderate idiota when you just might be saving my marriage," Antonia sighed.

Andria continued working, “Don’t lie. You want to rip me a new one regardless, so you might as well get on with it.”

Instead of yelling, like Andria thought she would, Antonia got eerily quiet. Andria paused meeting Antonia's gaze, "What?"

"Just tell me you had nothing to do with the girl from city planning."

"What are you talking about, Antonia?"

"The name you gave me, before you disappeared. Before I could fire her, she already put a transfer in to a different city. Please tell me you didn't threaten her," Antonia's brows creased with worry.

Andria sat up, "Antonia, I didn't threaten anyone in city planning. The reason I gave you the information was so you could handle it in a way that made you comfortable without drawing any red flags."

"But then why would she…" Antonia's voice trailed off.

Andria sighed leaning her head against the cupboard, "It had to be Galindo or the Chinese. Galindo doesn't make any sense; why would he get rid of his inside man?"

"The Chinese don't make sense either, Galindo already broke ground for the new Agra Park," Antonia chewed her lip.

"I don't know, hermana. It wasn't me though. I can promise you that," Andria moved back to the dishwasher.

"There's something else," Antonia stopped her.

Andria sighed, "Why do I get the feeling that I'm going to hate this more?"

"Miguel Galindo's mother committed suicide."

Andria fell back against the cupboard, "Like your city clerk type of suicide, or suicide-suicide?"

Antonia picked at a loose thread on her pencil skirt, "As far as anyone can tell, suicide-suicide. You didn't know about it then? Until just now?"

"No, why?" Andria was momentarily confused by the question, "Wait…did you…think I had something to do with it?"

Antonia had the decency to look sheepish. "Holy fuck, hermana," Andria yelled indignantly, "so I split town for a week, and you somehow convinced yourself that I threatened a city official and committed a murder in all my spare time?! Me alegra saber lo mucho que piensas de mí!"

"Andria, I know you're pissed, but you have no idea how crazy I have been this last week not knowing what happened to you. You're so secretive…all the time, and you get…defensive, so easily. Then there's whatever the fuck is happening between you and Obispo, which you lied to me about, by the way. I didn't know what to think!"

"I left town to repay a favor, okay? A favor that I owed because of you!,” Andria pointed her finger, “What did you think Antonia, that I just waved my magic wand and got all the information I needed to help you find your leak? I had to ask someone for help that had the ability and means to get that level of access."

Andria wiped her face, "What kind of favor did you have to do? Something dangerous? Something illegal? Do you think the people you asked would threatened the girl from city planning?"

"First of all, the people I asked don't give two fucks about what happens in a little border town like Santo Padre. They only reason they said yes was, so I owed them. As far as dangerous and illegal…don't ask me questions that you don't want to know the answers to, Antonia."

"Oh my god. This can't be happening," Antonia pressed her head to her knees.

"Hey, look at me," Andria scooted over and placed her hand on Antonia's shoulder, "It's over. I'm back, and look, I’m all in one piece. Your family is safe."

"Durante cuanto tiempo?" Antonia asked.

Andria didn't know whether Antonia’s question regarded how long she was planning to stay or how long she could keep Antonia's family safe. Even if she told Antonia that she would do everything within her power to keep everyone they loved safe, she doubted that it would offer much comfort. Power only holds substance when it's known. Andria combed her hands through her hair, "Listen, let's just focus on fixing the troubles of today, okay?"

She went back to the dishwasher, "Linterna, please."

Antonia drew a shaky breath before holding the light up, "Just so we're clear. We are still going to discuss why you were with Obispo last night."

"Yeah, I'm going to need mass amounts of alcohol to have that conversation with you, so let's tackle the dishwasher first," Andria started removing parts.

"Acuerdo," Antonia nodded in agreement.

\----

It took almost two hours for Andria to unclog the drainpipes and replace a faulty water supply hose, but the dishwasher was fixed. Andria plopped down on the couch as Antonia walked in with a bottle of Tequila and two shot glasses. Antonia gave a heavy pour, and they both downed them quickly. "Okay," Antonia squared her shoulders, "now what the fuck is going on between you and Obispo?"

Andria leaned forward and poured herself another shot before answering, "We're together now… I guess."

"You guess? For how long?" Antonia crossed her arms.

"I don’t know, tal vez dos semanas. It was the night after our awkward breakfast. When you asked me about it, and I didn't say anything. I wasn't lying, Antonia. I just honestly didn't know if he felt the same way I did."

Antonia poured another shot, "And you know now? He told you?"

"Yes, he told me," Andria leaned back against the couch and looked at her sister.

Antonia huffed slightly taking another shot, "Andria, I know it's going to piss you off to say this but getting involved with Obispo is a bad idea. Confia en mi," she filled her glass again.

Andria held out her glass and Antonia topped it off, "Es que los celos que estoy escuchando en su voz, hermana?

Antonia's jaw set into a hard line, "No, I am not jealous. I am married! To a woman, no less!"

She filled their glasses again, "Esto se trata de ti, Andria. It is bad enough that you are hanging around the club but getting involved with Bishop is a huge mistake. Pensar en todo lo que tiene en juego. Are you ready to sacrifice everything you worked for? Because being with him could mean that. Military careers are ended by criminal convictions. You know the life he is mixed up with hermana, if you attach yourself to him, it’s all going to blow up in your face."

"I feel like we keep having the same fight over and over again. I am not you, Antonia," Andria looked her in the eyes, "And I'm sorry if this offends you, pero no quiero ser tu. Katrina and corazoncito are amazing. The life you have is amazing. But, the white picket fence life with some choir boy is not right for me."

Andria leaned forward and picked up the bottle. Antonia held out her glass to her, "An outlaw biker, who pedals drugs for the cartel, sleeps with whores, and is way too old for you, isn't right for you either, querida," Antonia proclaimed.

Antonia brought the bottle to her lips taking a large swallow, "Lo que una cosa perra para decir about someone you loved so much. After all he's done for us, too."

Antonia grabbed the bottle from Andria's hands taking her own healthy swallow, "Yeah, well I've been down the end of that road, hermana, and spoiler, he will choose the club. The club will always come first, and you will end up alone."

"Solo para que estemos claros, you're not alone. Out of the two of us, you are the least alone," Andria grabbed the bottle and paused it at her lips, "now, if you’re saying there’s a chance I could end up a lesbian, I think I’m okay with that."

"Callate! You are such an idiota! I am trying to be serious here!" She snatched the bottle back, "I wanted something better for you. Mejor que esta vida. I thought when you left, that one day, I would get this letter of you meeting this great guy oversees and that you would spend the rest of your days in the hillsides of Italy or something."

"Antonia, first, you realize that I wasn’t oversees taking place in a Hallmark movie, right? I’ve been in an active war zone for the last 10 years. Sleeping in the dirt with people shooting at me. There is no great guy and no romantic hillsides in my future. Santo Padrees el hogar. Even with all the horrible memories, and all the fucked up inner workings of la vida en la frontera, this is home. And for the first time, I am beginning to see a future after the military where I could build a life here. A world I could fit into here…with him. As fucked up as the whole situation is, being with him just feels right. I just don't want to let shit get awkward between us because of it."

"That's a pretty tall order, hermana, " Antonia's hand went back to the thread on her skirt, "it’s not that I’m still in love him like that or anything. It’s just a lot of…history. I still care about him. I think I always will, but I grew up and realized that you can love the man but hate his choices. And I do Dria, I hate the life he’s chosen for himself. I hate the difficulties that his life brings to mine every day, and having you get caught up in that scares the hell out of me.”

"I get it," Andria propped her feet on the coffee table, "I really do. You've been taking care of me for my entire life, hermana. But, I need you to trust that I can handle this. I know that loving him won't always be easy, but Antonia that man's been protecting us since I was twelve years old. I'm not sure there is a better man out there to give my heart to."

"I can’t make your decisions for you, Andria. Despite how hard I try…I just hope you’re right," Antonia passed Andria the bottle back with a smile, "Obispo tiene un buen corazon."

Andria smirked, "Tambien tiene un pene muy bonito."

Antonia's jaw dropped in shock before she gave a slight nod of agreement as they both erupted into a fit of giggles.

\-----

The Pena sisters had drunk too much. A second tequila bottle sat empty next to its partner on the coffee table and both women struggled get more than three words out without bursting into a fit of drunken laughter. Katrina was going to be home soon to lay the baby down for a nap, and Antonia had gone into vividly explicit detail of all the plans she had for her wife during said nap, so Andria knew that was her cue to leave. In need of a ride, Andria had attempted to call Bishop, but the phone call went straight to voicemail. So, she called the next person she could think of, EZ, and when that went also went to voicemail, she got very desperate. Which was how it had come to be that she hitched a ride to the clubhouse with Leticia Cruz.

Letty seemed less than thrilled by this endeavor. She cursed the entire way to the club house as Andria messed with her radio, and then she cursed the entire way around the car before flinging open the passenger door. Andria tried to make her drunken limbs cooperate while exiting the vehicle, but her leg gave out just as she took her initial step and then she unceremoniously fell out of the car hitting the ground with a loud thud. She erupted into another fit of giggles at her predicament. Much to Letty's continued frustration. Andria turned her head to see a familiar set of boots a few inches from her face, and she looked up, offering her best drunken smile, "Hey, bombon."

"Are you drunk right now?" EZ asked incredulously.

"Isn't that pretty fucking obvious?" Letty huffed in aggravation.

"It’s fucking 3:30 in the afternoon," Angel stood next to his brother.

"Antonia and I got into un pequeno desacuerdo. I fixed her dishwasher, and then we drank a whole lot of tequila," Andria burst into giggles again as she tried to demonstrate with her hands how much tequila the sisters had consumed.

EZ and Angel looked at each other before bending down to help Andria stand. "Huh, we usually end up hitting each other when we get into arguments," Angel looped his arm under Andria's to help support her weight.

"Really? How old were you guys when EZ started being able to kick your ass, Angel?"

EZ smiled, biting back a laugh. "What makes you think he's ever been able to kick my ass, querida?" Angel asked offensively.

Andria giggled, "If that's the way you want to play it, tesoro."

Angel and EZ got her in the clubhouse and onto the couch. "Gracias, gentlemen. Do you know when Bishop's going to be back?"

The brothers exchanged a look, "Probably not for a few more hours," Angel offered.

"Okay, creo que voy a tomar una siesta entonces. Thanks again, and tell Letty thanks, too."

Andria rolled to her side and curled into a tight ball immediately falling asleep. Chucky went to grab a blanket, and EZ laid it over her sleeping form.

\-----

Almost five hours later, the clubhouse was in full swing. Music blared while people talked and laughed and drank, and Andria was still fast asleep on the couch.

"How can anyone sleep through all this?" Gilly looked at Andria still curled up on the couch.

"Hey, you get used to sleeping in battlefields, you can sleep anywhere, carnal," Coco smoked a cigarette.

"Or it could be that she probably drank half her weight in Tequila," Angel offered taking another swig of her beer.

“Ugh, will you pendejos stop talking,” Andria groaned from the couch.

She slowly sat up and pressed her hands to her temples, keeping her eyes closed. “Feeling a little rough, querida?” Angel teased.

Andria flipped him off. “Is Bish back yet?”

“Not yet,” Gilly said.

“Do you think one of you could take me home?” Andria turned gingerly and put her feet on the ground.

“Que? Are you sure you don’t want something to drink? I got a nice shot of tequila right here,” Angel held up the shot glass laughing.

“Funny. That’s really funny laughing at my pain. Kinda like I’m going to do when I have EZ kick your ass again,” Andria stood attempting to brush her matted hair away from her face.

“I fucking told you that never happened!” Angel yelled as the other men at the table laughed.

“Come on,” EZ approached Andria smiling, “I’ll take you home.”

“Thanks.”

The truck ride was mostly silent, except for the music that quietly played on the radio. Andria had the window down and was taking steady breaths of the desert air to keep the nausea that threatened to rise up her throat at bay. “So, do you want me to drop you off at the motel or Bishop’s?” EZ asked as he tapped the steering wheel to the beat of the music.

“Wow, you guys really don’t keep anything from each other, do you?” Andria looked at him from the corner of her eye.

EZ gave a slight smile, “I guess that’s one of the things about spending so much time together. Hard to keep much private.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Andria let the wind hit her face for a moment, “Drop me off at the motel. I need a shower, or possibly an exorcism.”

EZ laughed. "I have to say," EZ tilted his head in her direction, "I never would have imagined you with Bishop. I mean Bishop's a great guy, but are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"Por favor deja de hablar. I've already had this discussion today, EZ. I don't want to have it again, and I'm not sure you're in a position to be doling out relationship advice," Andria gave him a pointed stare. 

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" EZ asked instantly defensive. 

"How is the lovely Mrs. Galindo?"

A miriad of emotions crossed EZ's face before his attention went back to the road, "You mean Emily?"

"Yes, Emily. Who else would I mean?" Andria asked.

"No one. You're right. Let's not talk about this," he reached over and turned up the radio. 

Andria put her arm out the window letting her hand dance in the wind as she took another deep breath. There was something about what EZ had said that made her uneasy, but her mind was too clouded from the alcohol to decipher it. She would have to think about it more later. 

————

Alone in her motel room, Andria stood in the shower. Her face pressed against the cool tile as the warm water pelted her back. She groaned, while internally berating herself, “Jodido tequila.”

Her cell phone rang, and she quickly shut off the stream and ran out into her room, soaking wet, to grab her cellphone that was charging on the nightstand. She hit the screen to answer, “Hello?”

“Jammer, I’ve got bad news,” Boone’s deep voice came over the line.

Andria’s legs gave out as she sat at the edge of the bed listening. There had been another bomb. Tony had been in the blast zone when it detonated. Trying to save innocent lives. Young, talkative, eager-to-learn Tony was in a trauma burn care unit, and they weren’t sure if he was going to make it. She pressed her phone’s screen to end the call and rushed back to the bathroom as she heaved what was left of the Tequila in her stomach. She fell to the floor holding her head. The ticking was back.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reeling from the explosion that injured Tony, Andria contacts the mysterious "Grizzly." She heads North to LA to visit Tony in the hospital. Lines are crossed and secrecy compounds as she searches for answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter has graphic descriptions of violence and some brief mentions of smut.

Andria sat at the desk in her motel room. She watched her laptop screen as she hit play on the surveillance footage of the bombing over and over again. Horrific images reflected in her eyes and reverberated in her mind like errantly detonated flashbangs. Each moment imprinting themselves into the dark recesses of her psych. The moment the suicide bomber’s body stiffened in resolve. The moment his thumb pressed the trigger. Then the moment of silence; shorter than an exhale or a blink, but enough time for a mind to register the horrific chaos that would ensue. The ignition. The explosion. Fire and force, pushing and pulling its way through the world around it. Men, women, and children vaporized into nothingness. Then the aftermath. Flames and smoke and screams. People unnaturally strewed; separated from parts of their own bodies. Her eyes flashed to Tony. His body laid limp, broken, burned, and bleeding. Closer to death than life. She restarted the video.

Next to her computer, Andria’s hand furiously scribbled notes. The type of flash suggested a certain incendiary component. The bulk of the bomber’s jacket and the range of the blast size suggested a type 80 IED, which meant that there were certain housings and types of detonators that would be more prevalent. She wrote anything and everything and nothing all at once because the truth was no matter what she learned from this video she was too late. She wasn’t good enough. Andria swallowed down the emotional fallout of being too late and pressed play again.

She wasn’t sure how long she had been at this, but it was now morning and she had not slept. Her hangover long receded from adrenaline and disgusting coffee made in the motel room machine with water from her bathroom sink. The truth was Andria was biding her time. She checked the clock on her phone and then hit play on the video again.

——————

Andria ran to Antonia’s house out of necessity. Her car was still parked in the driveway from the drunken escapades of the day before that somehow now seemed like so long ago. She thought that maybe the run would help to focus her errant thoughts, but her mind still ticked and flashed and spun. When she reached Antonia’s driveway, Andria tried to get her body and expression to release any outward signs of distress. The last thing she wanted was to worry her sister. She knocked on Antonia’s door, and was partially relieved when Katrina answered with a wide and pleasant smile. She’d be a lot easier to fool. Katrina leaned in to give her a hug, “Hey, Andria. I have to say thank you so much for fixing the dishwasher, it truly was a life saver.”

Andria nodded awkwardly against her shoulder, “No problem. Is Antonia here?”

“Yeah, she’s in the shower,” she pointed over her shoulder, “if you want to come in, you are more than welcome to have breakfast with us.”

A flash of broken bodies played behind her eyes, and she blinked them away, “No. I’m sorry. I don’t have time this morning. Can you do me a favor though? Can you tell her I’m headed up north for a bit? A day or two at the most.”

Katrina looked concerned, “Is everything okay?”

Andria did her best to school her expression, “Yeah, it’s just a friend that I served with was injured, and he’s in the hospital so some of us that are stateside are going to visit.”

“Oh, I am so sorry,” Katrina’s hand went to her chest, “Is there anything we can do.”

“No, really. I just didn’t want to worry anyone by not telling you guys. Getting used to this family thing again. Anyways, I’ll be back soon, and I’ll have my cell if Antonia or you need to get ahold of me,” she started backing away from the front door.

“Okay, yeah, I’ll tell her,” Katrina offered another smile, “But let us know when you get back in town, Andria. I owe you dinner at the very least.”

“Dinner sounds great. See you, Katrina,” Andria gave a slight wave, “Give the baby a kiss for me.”

Andria walked to her car, her face falling back into a somber expression. She paused a moment to make sure Katrina closed the front door before she ran her hand lightly under the driver seat and dash. Satisfied with her sweep she got in the car.

The drive to the clubhouse was quick, Andria gazed at the line of motorcycles which still did not include Bishop’s. She called him, and his phone again went to voice mail, “Hey, Bishop. I know we had a discussion about me not leaving without saying goodbye, but you’re not here, so I hope this counts. I’m going up north for a day or two; one of my military friends is in the hospital. So, this is me saying bye, and that I love you, and I’ll see you soon. I’ll have my phone with me if you want to call or text or whatever. Anyways, bye.”

She swung by the motel grabbing her laptop, purse, and an overnight bag. She went to walk out the door but turned around going back to her bathroom. She lifted the toilet tank lid and pulled out a sealed plastic bag with handgun and clip. She opened the bag, tossing it in the trash before tucking the gun and clip in her overnight bag. Andria checked her surroundings before walking to her car tossing her stuff in the passenger seat. She pulled out of the motel parking lot, headed north, and made a phone call, “Hey, Grizzly, it’s Jammer.”

—————

Boone stood outside of Tony's hospital room. To someone who didn't know him, he was an intimidating figure. Overwhelmingly tall, with scruffy facial hair, and a stony expression that seemed convey his deadly potential. Andria noticed the cross of his arms and the constantly calculating vigil for what it was though. Boone was worried. As much as he found Tony annoying, it was obvious that he cared about him. Having a brother in arms get injured didn’t sit right with any person; it could just as easily be themselves lying there. Tony’s youth and unfailing enthusiasm made it harder to swallow. Andria never understood why the people that shined the most seemed to get snuffed out the quickest.

"Jammer," Boone greeted her with a slight nod of his head.

"Any updates?" She peered through the glass of Tony's room.

"No. The doctor was in this morning. They're going to attempt another skin graft from a donor in the next few days," Boone sighed, "they have gowns at the nurses’ station if you want to go in to see him."

Andria touched his arm before heading in that direction. The nurse took her personal items and placed it in a locked drawer at their desk. Once she had a gown, face mask, gloves, and booties to cover her shoes, she was allowed in the room.

The room was filled with the noise of machines working to keep Tony alive. Half of his head and most of his body was covered in bandages. Part of his left arm and most of his left leg were gone from where he turned to try to shield civilians from the blast. The scene played out in Andria’s mind. She took a deep breath. The smell of charred flesh and medicated ointments stung her nose bringing her thoughts back to the present. Tony was unconscious mostly from the injuries he sustained, but the doctors probably had him sedated as well. There was no pain as excruciating as burns. Andria decided to talk to him anyways, “Hey, Tony. Boone called me and told me you got hurt. He said you were trying to help a mother with two kids, like some kind of el vaquero, heroic badass. I saw the video, and your instincts were there, man. Hiciste todo bien. And here you were, spending so much time trying to learn from us so that you can do this job, and it turns out you had the stuff all along, hermano.”

She took a deep breath, the painful sting helping to push down her emotions. “Anyways, I know there’s nothing I can do or say to make this better. People are still going to be dead, and you’re still getting the shitty end of this stick. Que simplemente apesta, hermano. It does,” she paused staring out the window for a second, seemingly lost in her thoughts, “but I think I know what I need to do now, so if you’ve got any extra courage left to spare…I’m going to need all the cajones I can get.”

Andria walked out of the room and threw away the sanitation wear. She went to the nurses’ station to collect her belongings, and as the nurse passed her bag across the counter. “You might want to check to make sure everything’s there,” the nurse said with a smile, “the other day a woman’s cell phone fell out of her purse and none of us realized it until after visiting hours were over.”

Andria opened her purse, her eyes glancing across a plastic bag that hadn’t been there before. She quickly and inconspicuously inspected the contents. She met the nurse’s gaze, “Yep, that looks like everything. Thank you.”

She gave Boone a quick hug and walked out of the hospital to the car garage. She got in her car and pulled out the plastic bag, giving the contents a closer look. An unlabeled push pen syringe, a flash drive, a small metal detector, and a hotel key. Her phone pinged with a text. She opened it to find a picture of a man and an address. She studied it for a moment before replacing everything in her purse and pulled out of the garage. It was time to get to work.

———————

It had been a long time since Andria put on a dress. She had no distinct aversion to them. Her life just seldom called for her to dress up. She looked in the mirror, almost not recognizing herself. She looked more like Antonia when she was done up like this. Thinking of her sister made her check her phone one more time before exiting the hotel room. She made conscious effort to not fidget with the hem and bust line of the skimpy black dress. It took even more concentration to will her leg to move unencumbered by the 6-inch stilettos she had on. But when she walked across the street to one of LA’s hottest clubs, and the bouncer waved her in with an appreciative glance, she gained a little more confidence.

Andria made her way to the bar. “What can I get you?”

The bartender threw a towel over his shoulder and leaned forward to hear her. She gave her best smile, “Surprise me. But, nothing with tequila, okay?”

“You got it, beautiful.”

He went to work fixing her drink, and she took an opportunity to scan the club, looking for the man in the picture. “Here you go,” the bartender placed her drink in front of here.

“Gracias,” she smiled coyly before taking an appreciative sip.

His smile widened as he leaned toward her again, “So what’s a beautiful girl like you up to tonight?”

“Oh, just looking for a little trouble,” she traced the lip of her glass with her finger.

“And what kind of trouble would that be?”

She rested her chin in her hand, leaning forward to give him a nice view of her cleavage. “I’m hoping the kind where the sexy bartender takes pity on the girl who just got dumped and waves her into the VIP lounge.”

He let out a breathy laugh, “And what would the sexy bartender get out of it?”

“My eternal gratitude and a healthy tip?”

He laughed again, “All right beautiful, tonight’s your lucky night.”

He waved to a bouncer and pointed to her as she walked to the exclusive back side of the club. The bouncer unlatched the rope line and let her walk through. She turned back and blew the bartender a kiss.

Her gaze swept across the area again until she saw a set of stairs that led an enclosed area covered by reflective glass. She found a spot at the bar and waited.

When the door at the top of the stairs opened, a tall, lanky man covered in tattoos and an Armani suit made his entrance. His eyes met hers and she quickly looked away feigning a blush before offering him one more look inwardly confirming that he was the man she was looking for. He smiled like a cat who ate the canary before she looked away again. For an hour, Andria drank and danced, while searching him out in the crowd. She started to feel somewhat discouraged, thinking she had lost her touch at this game of cat and mouse until two hands settled on her hips in the middle of the dance floor. “Were you just going to watch me all night, gorgeous?”

His mouth was so close to her ear that she felt his breath on her neck. He pressed against her and she smiled before wrapping an arm around his neck and looking up at him, “I was hoping you would make the first move.”

“Baby, I’ll make all the moves if you want me to.”

His hand traced her hip and inched toward the apex of her thighs. She placed her hand on top of his gently halting him, “That sounds promising, but I’m not really into an audience.”

“I’ve got just the place baby,” he took her hand and led her back up the stairs.

Two bouncers stood sentry on the small landing outside the door. “No one disturbs us,” he said as he pulled her into his spacious office and immediately slammed her up against the door.

His mouth went to Andria’s neck as his hands went to the hem of her dress forcefully pushing it up her thighs as he ground against her. She carefully reached into her purse, grasping something plastic. She wrapped her arms around his neck and quickly jammed the syringe in as he took a step back confused by the sudden pain. “What the fuck?” he said before crumpling to the floor.

Andria sighed and pulled the hem of her dress back down before she bent over hoisting up half of his limp body and dragging him to the large couch. She laid him down ripping open his shirt with buttons scattering across the floor, and quickly undid his pants exposing his French silk boxers. Satisfied with his staging in case someone interrupted her, Andria walked over to his desk inserting a flash drive into his computer. She then walked to the back of the room to a large locked safe. She pulled out her phone looking at the screen before pushing in a sequence of numbers. It gave a slight beep as it released the locking mechanism, and she looked back at the door for a moment making sure the bouncers didn’t barge in.

Inside the safe was an enormous amount of cash and from what Andria could tell about one hundred thousand dollars’ worth of heroin. She pulled a small metal detector from her purse and began scanning each brick until she heard the telltale ding. She grabbed the brick and put it into her purse. She went back to check the flash drive, and it had a few more minutes to download. She sat at his desk and waited. When the flash drive showed the download was complete, she pulled it from the computer, placing it back in her purse. She stood up making sure that everything was back in place before walking back over to the club owner. She rubbed her hand across her mouth smearing her lipstick, and then rubbed her hands against his mouth and the collar of his shirt.

She reached into his pocket and found a condom there. Andria rolled her eyes at the predictability before she tore it open leaving the wrapper on the ground. She walked into the bathroom and wadded the unused rubber in some toilet paper before tossing it in the trash. She then looked in the mirror and tousled her hair and pinched her cheeks and chest to give her skin more color before walking back to the door. She took a deep breath before opening the door. She walked out with her best sheepish ‘I’ve just been fucked and then dismissed’ look clutching her purse to her shoulder before walking back down the stairs and out of the VIP section. She stopped a waitress on her way out of the door and gave her $100 bill to pass along to the bartender. Then Andria walked out into the night.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andria travels back to Santo Padre, but not before a taking another detour that leads to more questions. A visit to the cemetery leads to an unexpected encounter and brings to light the people truly responsible for the city clerk's murder. Miguel and Andria come to a mutual understanding that is beneficial for Antonia. Andria seeks out comfort from Bishop as she reels from the revelations of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize that it took me so long to post this! Hopefully, the fact that it is an extra long chapter, with plenty of smut makes up for it. 
> 
> Warnings: Season Two spoilers and smut.

Andria drove almost all the way back to Santo Padre before turning off a remote exit. A few more turns took her into a small populated area. A gas station with a built in McDonald’s and a lot with 3 rows of self-storage lockers was all this blip on the map offered. She turned into the lot and pulled up to a locker door. Putting a key into the heavy lock, she quickly pushed open the door taking her purse and bag with her before closing the door behind her. She felt for the light switch and flip it on. She placed her purse on the small stainless-steel table and plopped her overnight back on the floor. She booted up her laptop on top of a small wooden work bench and dug the flash drive out of her purse, plugging it into the USB port. Hitting a few buttons on her keyboard, the laptop gave a light whirring noise as it began to download files. Lifting her dress over her head, she tossed it on a chair and grabbed a plastic gown, gloves, and an air filtration from a shelving unit before heading back to the stainless-steel table. She lifted the wrapped brick of heroine out of her purse and placed it in the center of the table. She grabbed her phone and put her purse down on the floor by her overnight bag. She took a picture of the insignia markings on the wrapping and opened the drawer under the table grabbing a scalpel and some other supplies. She carefully sliced open the package of drugs. She took a small sample of the powder and placed it in a vile. She added a few drops of liquid and gently sloshed it before examining the color. “Huh,” she looked at the contents perplexed before taking another picture on her phone “what the fuck is an LA Mexican nightclub owner doing with Colombian heroine that’s branded with a Chinese insignia?”

She took her gloved finger and slightly pressed along the top of the compressed powder bags until she met resistance. She pulled the bags apart revealing a small metal tin. She lifted it out from its hiding spot and examined it before taking another picture. She gently and slowly removed the lid, “Bingo.”

Inside was a perfectly crafted, complex detonator. She took another picture before placing it back in the tin. She dumped the drugs into a plastic garbage bag. She carefully folding the wrapping the heroin came in and sealed it in a plastic bag. She put the tin box with the detonator in a sealed bag as well, placing both items back in her purse before she thoroughly cleaned the workspace, making sure to leave no trace of drugs before removing her gown, gloves, and mask.

She checked her laptop once more before pulling the flash drive and placing it in a sealed plastic bag. She typed a few more commands into her laptop before shutting the screen and dropping the bagged flash drive into her purse. She walked back to the shelving unit and grabbed a dry shower kit and vigorously wiped down her body trying not to think of those low- life’s hands and mouth on her. She scrubbed until her skin was raw. She slipped her dress back on, grabbed her stuff and the trash bag filled with drugs, and turned off the lights. Put the trash bag in the back of her car and the rest of the stuff in her passenger seat making a beeline for the gas station. She pulled around back of it, got out, popped her trunk, and threw the trash bag in the large dumpster. She got back in her car and headed home.

——————

Andria kneeled on the ground, the short hem of her little black dress rising precariously high on her thighs. The stilettos had been discarded on the ground next to her. Dirt caked under her fingernails as she carefully pressed on the soil surrounding the California poppy at her mother’s gravestone. A Mercedes SUV pulled into the cemetery, and she sighed dusting her hands off the best that she could before she stood up and grabbed her heels. She walked towards her car with her high heels hanging by their straps from her fingers.

The door of the SUV opened, and Miguel Galindo stepped out. His normal polished look was slightly off from the last time she had seen him. He wore no suit jacket and his shirt was slightly creased. Instead of perfectly coifed hair, it was curly and unkempt. Like he had just ran his fingers through it. But his face said the most. This was a man in mourning. 

He looked at her for a second as if holding an inward debate with himself before a glib expression crossed his face, “Ms. Pena, quite interesting attire for the cemetery.”

“I didn’t think anyone here would mind,” she gestured towards the row of gravestones behind her.

He gave a slight smirk before continuing, “I hope I’m not to blame for cutting your visit short.”

“Not at all. Goodnight, Mr. Galindo,” she made to walk past him, but he caught her arm.

It took everything inside of Andria to not fight against his hold. “Tell me something Ms. Pena. Why does the obvious contempt you have for me seem so… personal?”

“My contempt?” Andria yanked her arm from his hold, “I think you’ve severely overestimated my affection for you, and you, Mr. Galindo, are the one who made it personal when you threatened my sister.”

“Excuse me?” his jaw ticked with anger.

“And what I don’t even understand is why…after everything she’s done to tread the line that being mayor of Santo Padre requires, you would back her in a corner over a pet project like the Agra Park.”

He looked at her a moment as if he was unsure how to respond. Something akin to shame or embarrassment flashed across his face, “I assure you that Antonia feeling threatened was never my intention.”

Andria scoffed, “If that wasn’t your intention then why would you— “

She stopped talking as her mind began working out the piece of the puzzle she had been missing. Realization dawned on her face, ““You didn’t do it, did you?”

His eyes narrowed and he looked away. She was sure of it now. Miguel Galindo had not killed the city clerk. He had not threatened Antonia’s life. But then who? Who would have the motivation and the means to…? Emily.

The girl in city planning had been close to Emily. Emily had spearheaded the proposal. Andria had known Emily Thomas for years. She was brilliant, and Andria supposed that with brilliance came the ability to calculate and manipulate certain situations, but there was one thing that Andria was almost sure she wouldn’t do. Emily Thomas could not murder someone for a business deal. Had becoming Emily Galindo jaded her so much to make her that ruthless? She doubted it, and besides the killing had been staged to look like a suicide, which meant experience. This person who killed the city clerk knew what they were doing. So, she had to enlist help from someone. It couldn’t have been one of Galindo’s men because they were loyal to him, and he had just made it clear that he was unhappy by the turn of events. The ticking grew to an unbearable level in Andria’s head. There was only one person who Emily could trust with this: EZ. EZ had killed the city clerk, and if she knew that, Miguel Galindo had to know that, too.

Her heartbeat wildly in her chest. EZ Reyes was a murderer. Tick. He insulted the most powerful Mexican drug cartel boss, and he went behind the club’s back to do it. Tick. EZ wasn’t just in way over his head…he was a dead man walking. She looked back at Miguel, his eyes were studying her face as if he could read her very thoughts.

“Well, Mr. Galindo, this conversation has been very enlightening.”

“Yes, it has,” he continued to study her.

“Would it be acceptable to you if I conveyed some type mutual understanding between us that afforded my sister some peace of mind in regard to her and her family’s safety?” Andria hoped she wasn’t pressing her luck.

“Si. Que es aceptable para mí,” he placed his hands in his pockets.

Andria blew out a heavy breath, running her hand through her hair, “Gracias. I guess this means I can go back to just disliking you on principle for your choice in profession.”

His face cracked with a smirk, “Fair enough; but is it too much to point out the obvious fact that the man you’re seeing is also involved in my profession?”

She smiled, “I think it was Faulkner who said, ‘You don’t love because: you love despite; not for the virtues, but despite the faults.’”

“Ah, is that how it works then? So easily justifiable in the case of your outlaw biker?” Miguel asked.

“I’m just saying love can forgive a multitude of sins,” she gave a shrug as she started walking towards her car, “Que tengas una buena noche, Senor Galindo.”

“Y tú también, Ms. Pena.”

As Andria went to open her car door she paused. “Miguel,” he turned to meet her gaze again, “mis más sinceras condolencias por su madre.”

He gave a slight nod before he continued walking. She got into her car and went to put the keys in the ignition, but her hand was shaking too badly to comply. She took a deep breath looking at her hand willing it to still then started her car. She needed to talk to Antonia. She needed to talk to EZ. But the only person she wanted to see right now was Bishop.

—————

The Mayan yard was lit by various fire rings. It was late, but the party was still in full swing. Even from her car, Andria easily spotted Bishop, sprawled in a chair by the fire while drinking a beer. Her fingers tightened around her steering wheel at a puta who had her shitty manicured hands on Bishop’s shoulders pressing her chest into the back of his head. Anger and annoyance were welcomed feelings. They made Andria’s mind more focused. It had been running on overdrive since she left the cemetery, and if she didn’t find a way to reset soon, she was going to spiral. The best way Andria knew how to do that was to be on a mission and getting Bishop’s attention while pissing off la puta seemed like a decent one after the day she had. She just had to make sure she played this right.

Andria looked down at herself and back at the fake-eyebrowed club hang around. She had never been so happy to still be in the slutty little black dress. She looked in the rear-view mirror, running her fingers through her hair, and wiping the slight run of her eyeliner. An idea struck her, and she lifted herself off her car seat, pulling her underwear off her hips and down her legs before wadding them up in one hand. She slipped her stilettos back on and exited the car with a determined smile. This was going to fun.

Angel was one of the first ones to spot her. His jaw dropped before he looked over his shoulder, “Yoh Bish, you’re going to want to see this.”

Most of the Mayan men turned at Angel’s word, but her eyes were only focused on one. Bishop’s eyebrows shot up in appreciative surprise. His gaze raked her body and she swore that she saw his eyes darken with lust. She approached the group, “Hello gentlemen. Having a fun night?”

Her eyes pointedly flicked to the woman who still had her hands placed on Bishop’s shoulders before returning to Bishop’s face. “Hey papi, I missed you,” she said as she leaned down placing a soft kiss to his lips.

She pulled back giving him an ample view of her cleavage, “I’m going to go get a drink, do you need anything?”

“I’m good sweetheart,” he offered her a soft smile.

“Okay, be right back,” she grabbed his wrist with one hand pulling his palm to her lips and placed a soft kiss.

She used her other hand to press their palms together, subtly passing the bundle of lace into his hand. He grasped it tightly, so no one was the wiser that a transaction had been made, offering her a questioning look. She squeezed his wrist one more time before she dropped it and headed inside toward the bar with a devious smile on her face.

She had barely given Chucky her drink order when she felt Bishop’s hand on her back, “Can I talk to you a second, querida?”

She feigned ignorance offering her best doe eyed expression, “Sure.”

He grabbed her hand and pulled her down the hallway opening a door and shutting it behind them. She barely had a chance to register they were in a supply closet before his mouth crashed against hers and his hand fought to find purchase in between her thighs. She willingly spread her legs allowing him access as his fingers swept across her moistened lips. “Do you know what you just fucking did to me, preciousa? Walking into my fucking club in that dress, with no fucking panties, in front of my men,” his fingers spread her wet folds and began massaging her clit.

She moaned against his mouth and he took the opportunity to push his tongue past her lips. Her hands went to his face holding him in place. She had never needed Bishop so desperately. She needed him to make her forget all the bullshit. She needed to live in a world where, if only for a moment, all that mattered was them. 

They continued to kiss while his fingers worked her mound. When he finally pulled back, Andria saw that his lips were red and swollen from their dueling mouths. He fought for breath looking into her eyes, and he seemed to sense her how badly she needed this. He dropped to his knees in front of her, lifting the hem of her dress to expose her bare flesh. He kissed along her public bone, pausing to look up at her, “What do you have to say for yourself, Alexandria?”

“I missed you,” her hands rifled through his hair as she looked down at him.

He smiled up at her, and she was taken aback by how much love she had for this man. She wanted him to be hers always. Only hers. “I didn’t like her touching you,” her face turned more serious as her grip on his hair tightened.

“I know it was nothing. I trust you completely, but I didn’t like it,” she gave his hair a slight pull, “and now, I want you to make it up to me.”

She pulled his face to her center, and he buried his head between her thighs. Her eyes closed and her toes curled slightly in her stilettos as he worked his tongue against her. His hands splayed across the back of her thighs holding her in place. She let out breathy moans as she shamelessly rubbed herself against his face. His tongue followed the line of her lips before pushing into her channel. He rhythmically stroked against her inner flesh, and her legs almost gave out from the sensation. Sensing her unsteadiness, his arms tightened around her. His mouth left her for a moment as he looked up at her. She felt her skin flame with a deeper flush as he stared at her with admiration. She was so gone for him. He rubbed his whiskered chin against her sensitive flesh before his mouth wrapped around her clit and sucked. Her entire body jolted as her nerve endings seemingly caught fire. As the force of his mouth increase, her pleasure overwhelmed her. Andria’s head fell back on her shoulders as she cried unable to contain herself.

Bishop stood up lifting her dress up body and over her head, so she stood before him in only her strapless bra and stilettos. He kissed her using his body to push her up against the wall. He reached down and undid his belt and jeans pulling his erection free. He gave it a few slow pumps before rubbing the head against her soaking center coating himself with her juices. His eyes met hers, “I missed you too, sweetheart.”

He pushed inside of her, slowly stretching and filling her until he bottomed out. He ground his hips against hers as if somehow attempting to get deeper inside of her. Andria’s fingers dug into his leather covered shoulders. His hands went to her thighs wrapping around to cup her ass, bearing her weight between himself and the wall so she could wrap her legs around his hips. He slowly pulled back sliding almost out before driving back into her. Her body slid up the wall by the force of his thrust. She whimpered his name, and he was on her like a madman. He fucked her so roughly she was sure she would have bruises and scrapes from her body slamming and sliding against the cinder block. She couldn’t care less. This is what she needed. To be brought to the point where pleasure and pain so closely intersected that the brain short circuits. Bishop didn’t give her an orgasm. He took it, demanding it from her very flesh as she had no choice but to clench down around him. Wave after wave of pleasure milked him until he was flooding her. The level of pleasure, of closeness, that Andria felt in this moment bordered perfection. It overwhelmed her. All her emotions flooded to the surface as she buried her head into Bishop’s shoulder and wept. 

“Did I hurt you?” Bishop worried.

She shook her head ‘no’ against his shoulder still clinging to him. He let her cry for a moment before he adjusted himself slightly, and she felt him still buried inside of her. Random pings of sensitive pleasure igniting at the movement. She lifted her head to look at him. Her face was wet with tears and her makeup was probably smudged, but she didn’t give a damn as her lips met his in a slow kiss. She caressed her tongue against his in languid strokes. She pulled back, sniffling slightly, “Thank you.”

“For what, querida?”

Her eyes met his as her hand stroked the hair at the base of his neck, “Por estar siempre allí cuando te necesito.”

“That’s because you’re my girl, preciousa,” he kissed her again before meeting her eyes, “I know that you’re a culo malo who is used to taking care of yourself, so I’m just grateful when you let me have a turn, sweetheart. So, tell me what you need right now and consider it done.”

“Llévame a casa, Bishop. The only thing I want and need right now is you.”

He gave her a sweet kiss before pulling out of her and letting her slowly slide down the wall making sure she found solid footing before letting her go. He quickly refastened his pants and belt, digging in his jeans pocket pulling out her wadded pair of underwear with a sardonic look on his face. She stifled a laugh as he held them at her feet, helping her step into them and then slowly dragging them up her legs. He placed a kiss on her hip once they were in place and then went to fetch her dress. She held up her arms like a little kid as he slipped it over her head, his hands caressing her body as he pulled it in place. He took the handkerchief from his cut pocket and offered it to her. She wiped the tears and running make up from her face. When she went to hand it back to him, he helped her wipe a spot she missed. “You ready for this?” Bishop asked with a grin.

“You mean walking out in front of your entire club after you fucked me in the supply closet?” Andria ran a hand through her hair, “Hell, yes. I hope that handsy bitch is still here so I can see her face.”

Bishop laughed as he opened the door. Perhaps it was a perk of Mayan’s parties being notoriously wild and uninhibitedly sexual, or because Bishop was El Presidente, but no one batted an eye as they walked through the club. No one, except Angel. “You find all the supplies you needed, dolce?”

“Callate, moron.”

“Hey, maybe you could tell me where Chucky keeps the tequila stocked,” he snickered into his beer.

“One day, Angel,” Andria looked at him as Bishop placed a possessive hand around her waist steering her back towards her car, “I’m going to knock you straight on your ass.”

——————

“Preciousa,” Bishop kissed her bare shoulder, “you’re in your head again. I can tell something is bothering you.”

The hand that had been rubbing circles on his knee halted for a moment, “Lo siento.”

She leaned farther back against his chest, the sudsy bath water rippling from the movement. She reached for his hand that was perched on the edge of the tub running her fingers along his before intertwining them. “Habla conmigo, carina,” he placed a kiss against to her temple.

“The friend I went to visit in the hospital. His name is Tony. And the reason he’s in that hospital bed is because of me,” the hand wasn’t holding Bishop’s gathered a group of bubbles before pushing them underwater.

“Tony was a recruit when I got cycled in for training duty between deployments. He was 17 when he enlisted, and another officer asked him how his parents could sign those papers sending him off to war so young. Probably the first and only time this kid ever went quiet, and when you’ve been there, you know. His dad was in prison. His mom was on her 3rd bout of breast cancer, and he had three younger sisters at home depending on him. It didn’t take long to see that he had potential. With some more training and experience this kid was destined for this line of work. So, I asked him how long he contracted for and he told me three years. I told him to give me a call in three years before he re-upped because I might have something, he would be interested in. A buddy of mine, Matty, had opened a military contracting firm and with the right skill set he could make triple what the military promised. Maybe more. Three years later, this kid calls me up, and I gave Matty his info, and he’s been employed there ever since. One of his sisters is in college now, and he’s paying her tuition. His mom’s gone, but he was able to pay for her funeral. I had always felt like I’d done right by him…until three days ago, while working for Matty, in the position I recommended him for, a bomb detonated. And now he’s lying unconscious in a hospital bed fighting for a life that’s never going to be what it was. And I don’t know how to make that right in my head,” she swallowed back the tears that were threatening to fall.

Bishop wrapped his arms around her, “Querida, as much as you want to take credit and control of things, not everything that happens in this life is because of you. A bad guy did a bad thing and innocent people got hurt. There’s no making sense of all the why’s and what ifs that surround that.”

She sighed playing with more bubbles, “But, endlessly obsessing over things is one of my many endearing qualities.”

“What can I do?” His arms around her tightened.

“This,” she wrapped her arm around his neck and pulled him down for a lazy kiss, “being with you quiets the noise in my head.”

His hand cupped her chin and his thumb ran across her bottom lip, “I’m right here, sweetheart, and I’ve got no plans to leave anytime soon.”

Her insides filled with warmth as she looked up at him, “I like the sound of that.”

“Good,” he kissed her nose, “then I think it’s time you checked out of that infierno motel, and just stayed here.”

“Obispo Losa, are you asking me to move in with you?” she fought to hide a smile.

“Yes, sweetheart,” his lips pressed against her neck, “I am.”

“Huh,” Andria got a mischievous look on her face, “so la puta must have turned you down when you asked her?”

“Oh, you’re fucking going to get it,” Bishop rolled his body over hers sending water splashing over the tub as Andria let out a sputtering laugh.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andria reveals a more domestic side to Bishop, and informs Antonia of her conversation with Miguel. She also has an impromptu meeting with Grizzly, which sends her across the border to meet a friend from her past. Hoping to return back to the States to Bishop, Andria meets an unexpected obstacle that lands her face-to-face with a known adversary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! The only warnings for this chapter are some brief mentions of smut, drug use, and some plot lines of Season Two.

Andria woke up to her phone vibrating with a text message alert. She rolled over to check it and let out a silent curse. Bishop and Andria had finally made it to bed about an hour before, so it took everything in her not to ignore it and go back to sleep. Instead she quietly slipped from Bishop’s warm embrace and padded into the bathroom. She quickly and silently got dressed, throwing on a pair of leggings and a hoodie from her overnight bag before heading out the front door. Andria checked the streets as she did a few legs stretches and then took off in a brisk jog. A few miles into her run she cut across a side street and slowed her stride. She came across a parked car and opened the door, sliding into the passenger seat. “Morning sunshine,” Grizzly grinned at her holding out a coffee cup.

Andria grumpily grabbed the cup before looking at him, “I just left a warm bed with an extremely good-looking naked man that I happen to love so this better fucking be good, Grizz.”

Grizzly offered a deep throated chuckle before taking a sip from his own coffee, “The intel from the night club helped put together some of the missing pieces. We put some feelers out to one of our assets in the Chinese side of things, but I need you to go south.”

Andria nodded, “I have a couple of contacts in Mexico that might be able to help.”

“I was hoping for a friend farther South,” Grizz sighed.

“If you’re talking about who I think you are, it doesn’t work like that,” Andria straightened herself in the seat, “he finds me. Not the other way around.”

“Then we might have to find some alternatives you will be less happy with,” Grizzly took another sip from his coffee.

Andria clenched her teeth, “I almost forgot what a joy it is to work with you Grizz.”  
  
“You called me, remember,” Grizz stared out the car window.

“Yeah, already regretting that decision. I have breakfast with my sister today; I’ll head south after that,” she opened the car door to leave.

“Keep in touch, Jammer,” Grizzly pointed his finger at her.

“Copy that.”

As soon as her feet hit the pavement the car pulled away. Andria sprinted back to Bishop’s, her lungs on fire from the exertion. Her mind raced with the possible alternatives that Grizzly could come up with, all of them most likely causing her emotional or physical harm. She bent at the waist taking deep breaths. She should have stayed in bed.

—————

“You okay?” Bishop came into the kitchen rubbing his eyes, “I heard you leave, take a shower, and then leave again.”

Andria nodded from the stove concentrating on the skillet in front of her, “I went for a run and then hit the grocery store.”

“Did you get any sleep?” Bishop asked as he studied her.

Her dark hair was piled on top of her head in a messy bun, and she wore nothing but one of Bishop’s shirts. “Some,” she offered evasively as she stared at the skillet.

There was soft music playing from her phone. Some ingredients and dishes were neatly placed on the kitchen counter next to her. Andria felt Bishop’s eyes on her as she lifted the skillet by the handle giving it a slight flick of her wrist, flipping the contents with a practiced skill. “Are you making tortillas?” Bishop voice held surprise.

Andria finally spared him a glance unashamedly taking in his bare chest before quirking an eyebrow, “Yes. Why do you sound so shocked?"

"Don't take this the wrong way, sweetheart," Bishop held up his hands as if surrendering, "but I honestly didn't know you could cook."

"Yes, well I have many hidden talents," Andria grabbed the tortilla with tongs and placed it on a paper towel, “many of them making you a very lucky man.”

He smirked coming up behind her his hands grabbed her hips pulling her body back against his as he placed a soft kiss on her neck then whispered in her ear, “And I’m appreciative of every single one of those hidden talents, especially that one last night after our bath.”

Andria felt heat rise from her stomach, flushing her chest and cheeks. Bishop walked over to the coffee pot pouring himself a cup. “Senora Villanueva,” Andria said as she flipped the tortilla in the pan.

“Who?” Bishop asked taking a long sip of the steaming liquid.

“The old lady down the hall in our apartment building. She used to let me stay with her when mom…” Andria paused clicking the tongs in her hand trying to find the right words, “when mom had ‘friends’ over, and Antonia was gone. She taught me to make tortillas.”

Bishop studied her for a moment before setting down his coffee cup and closing the distance between them. She put the tortilla on the paper towel and turned to him. He wrapped her in a tight hug, kissing her hair, “Sounds like a special lady.”

Andria removed herself from his grasp before she got emotional, “Eh, she was usually drunk and her entire apartment smelled like cat piss, but la anciana sabia como hacer tortillas.”

She grabbed one off the countertop ripping off a piece for herself before handing Bishop the rest. He took a bite and groaned, “Fuck, that’s amazing. I haven’t had tortillas casera in years. Can I have another one?”

“That depends. Are you going with me to breakfast at Antonia’s?” Andria smiled sweetly.

“I would, preciosa, but I’ve got to get to Templo,” he walked back to the counter and took another gulp of coffee.

“Well then, no more tortillas for you,” she clicked the tongs at him.

“Oh, so that’s the way it’s going to be, huh?” Bishop seemed to fight and fail at holding back a smile.

He walked back over to her pulling her into a deep kiss. His tongue guiding purposely against hers in a way that made her toes curl. Her hands went to his bare chest to steady herself. He pulled back slightly, kissing her nose, her forehead, and each cheek before whispering in her ear, “Is there nothing I can do to change your mind, querida?”

Andria smiled meeting his lips again, “I can think of a few things, but what about Templo?”

His hands traveled up her torso and began to unbutton his shirt sliding it off her body, “I can be a few minutes late. Granted there’s enough for the guys, too.”

“Feeding the entire club? That’s going to cost you more than a few minutes, El Presidente,” Andria’s hands slid into the back pockets of his jeans gripping his ass.

“Oh, querida. You underestimate me,” he turned off the stove and scooped up Andria throwing her straight over his shoulder carrying her back to the bedroom as she laughed in delight.

———————

Andria was twenty minutes late for breakfast at Antonia’s. The smile that refused to budge from her face clearly alluding to what had caused the delay. Breakfast with her sister’s family was a sweet affair. The baby’s little fists smashing together blueberry and eggs as he fought to find his mouth. For the first time, Andria could appreciate the beauty of the moment without the worry of the Cartel hanging over her head. When breakfast was over, Katrina went to change the baby’s diaper while Antonia and Andria cleaned up. 

“I have good news, “Andria spoke quietly as she handed her sister a plate.

“From whom?” Antonia’s brow furrowed as placed the plate in the dishwasher.

“Our friendly neighborhood cartel boss,” Andria rinsed another plate before handing it to her, “breathe easier, hermana. He’s promised not to harm you or your family.”

“How can you know that for sure?” Antonia looked at her in disbelief, “I mean the clerk and the girl from City Planning…”

Andria sighed, “For the love of God, Antonia! When are you going to trust me?”

Antonia studied her for a moment, “It’s hard to trust what you don’t understand, hermana.”

“Then have a little faith in me,” Andria handed Antonia another plate.

“I’ll try, Andria. I really will.”

—————————

Andria waited in the old church pew watching the candles flicker at the altar of the Virgin Madre. This small Mexican border town, much like Santo Padre, was a strange mixture of new and old. The past and the future blurring lines into a messy ill-fitted mosaic of life on the border. The lines in Andria’s seemed to keep getting blurrier all the time.

A man slid into the pew next to her. A worn baseball cap hiding his messy locks and scraggly face. “Hola, preciosa. It’s been too long. I was beginning to think you didn’t care. You never call. You never write.”

His smile could almost be considered charming, if Andria was in the mood for his humor. But as it was, she was tired, and she still had to get back to the States tonight. “Cut the shit, Ricky. I don’t have a lot of time.”

Ricky was a poster boy for how easily a person in this line of work could get off track. At one point, he was the best pilot Andria had ever seen. He had gotten her and the rest of the team out of more sticky situations than she could really count. He was a decorated soldier and a family man with a beautiful wife and daughter. His life was what most men aspired to achieve. Until he fucked it all up. A mission in Central America had gone sideways, and Ricky was left holding the bag. A positive drug test cemented his Big Chicken Dinner and a complicated separation from his wife. He had always struggled with keeping his nose clean, and this type of work came with too many temptations. After his Bad Conduct Discharge, he found small jobs here and there. Most of them were illegal, but lucrative enough to allow him to stay afloat, and if Andria could hazard a guess, supported his recreational cocaine use. Some people found themselves on the wrong sides of things without really knowing how they ended up there. But, even coked out of his mind, Ricky was too valuable of an asset to not utilize.

Andria slid a bag over to him with her foot. Ricky bent down to unzip it, inspecting the contents. He let out a low whistle, “I’m almost afraid to ask what this kind of cash is looking to buy.”

Andria stared straight ahead, “There’s 250k for your assistance with intel regarding the Colombian heroin. A zip drive is in the middle of the red banded stack. It will give you all the information you need to get started. The rest is for a personal favor from me.”

“Five hundred thousand dollars. That sounds like a hell of a favor,” Ricky zipped up the bag.

“It is, and because it’s personal, you are welcome to turn me down. No questions asked. But, if you are game, I can guarantee another 250k upon successful completion. I mean as long as I don’t die before then,” Andria turned to him assessing his commitment.

“I’ve never turned you down yet, Jammer. So just lay it out on the table, y dejemos de joder por aquí,” he met her eyes with an even gaze.

“I’m putting you on retainer to provide transportation if shit goes sideways,” Andria leaned back in the pew.

“Transportation. For you?” Ricky looked at her.

Andria shook her head, “A friend who would need a quick exit back to Colombia.”

“Fuck me,” Ricky adjusted the ball cap on his head.

“I know it’s a lot to ask,” Andria sighed.

“It’s fucking treasonous, Alexandria. What have you gotten yourself into?”

“I really don’t know yet, Ricky. Which is why I need that intel ASAP. Can I count of you…for everything?” Andria searched his face.

“I sure hope you know what the fuck you are doing, Jammer. Living this side of things ain’t the life for you. But, yeah. You can count on me,” Ricky leaned over placing a quick kiss on her cheek before grabbing the duffel bag and walking out of the church.

Andria looked back to the Virgin statue whispering to herself, “What about you Madre? Can I count on you, too?”

———————

Andria stood in line to be processed back into the US. She held her paperwork as she shifted from one foot to the other growing impatient. She checked her watch again. She had hoped that she would be back home before dark. She thought that maybe Bishop would want to pick up where they left off this morning. A smile ghosted across her face. Even in the midst of utter chaos, he was always on her mind.

Her hopes of getting home at a decent hour were dashed when she was waved from the line by a customs agent. Andria frowned at him. This was an odd development, but she complied to avoid a scene. The agent pulled her aside and grabbed her purse from her arms, completely neglecting her paperwork. As he began to rifle through her bag, he met her eyes with a pointed look. His hand quickly reached in the pocket of his vest and Andria watched in horror as he planted a bag of heroin in her purse, “Grizz sends his best,” the agent whispered before calling in his superiors over his radio.

“Fuck me,” Andria groaned as she put her hands behind her head while border agents rushed to her with her guns drawn.

Her face smacked against the pavement as she was roughly thrown to the ground and placed in handcuffs. She really should have just stayed in bed this morning.

——————

There were certain protocols that needed to be followed when a person was arrested at the border. A lot of bureaucracy bullshit as two countries worked out just who the person was and how they were going to handle things, which usually meant an extended stay in a holding facility. The fact that Andria was almost instantaneously transported back to the states meant that the border and customs agents knew exactly who she was, and someone had a plan regarding her time in custody. She just really hoped that someone was Grizzly.

A soldier being caught crossing borders with drugs could mean a quick trip straight to the brig, followed by a swift court martial, but instead Andria was sitting cuffed to a chair in a non-descript government building. She tried stretching out her leg to ease the cramp from sitting too long to no avail. The side of her face felt stiff and swollen from where it had hit the pavement. Her mouth was dry. She had to pee. Whoever was on the other side of that door was playing the waiting game. They wanted her scared, confused, and uncomfortable before they revealed themselves. If they wanted her off her game, that meant she needed to be smart. She decided the best thing to do would be to get some rest, so she closed her eyes forcing her body to relax itself. She had been in worse scenarios than this, and she sure as hell wasn’t scared. Uncomfortable and pissed maybe. But, not scared. There were obviously some things they didn’t know about her, and she planned to use that to her advantage.

Andria was awoken by the door opening. She blinked her eyes a few times, stretching out a slight kink from her neck from sleeping at an awkward angle. She began to discreetly flex her muscles, starting with her hands and feet, to get the blood flow pumping. “I’m sorry to disturb your moment of rest, Sergeant Major Pena. My name is Lincoln Potter, and I would like to have a discussion with you regarding your relationship with two crime syndicates, that of course being the Galindo Cartel and the Mayans Motorcycle Club.”

Potter took a seat across from Andria crossing his long legs while opening a folder. A coffee cup rested in one of his hands. Andria whispered to herself unintelligibly.

“I beg your pardon?” Potter leaned forward in his seat.

Andria slowly raised her head meeting his gaze, “I said, it’s Lieutenant.”

The side of his face lifted in what some might consider the beginning of a smile, “My mistake, Lieutenant. Shall we begin?”


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andria goes toe-to-toe with Lincoln Potter during an interrogation, risking everything for a clandestine meeting. Facing criminal charges that could end her career and cost her prison time, Andria contemplates the events leading up to this moment before being transported to a courtroom where a friend's influence seems to lead to unexpected results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: This chapter mentions child abuse/neglect and drug use. There are also descriptions of violence and self-injury.

Lincoln Potter was precise and persistent in his questioning. He’d use several by the book tactics trying to get Andria to divulge damning information, and when that did not work, he went ruthlessly off script.

“Were you and your mother very close, Lieutenant?”

Andria stared at a frayed thread in the carpet, not giving him the satisfaction of a response. “I mean I’m sure you were close at some point, or at least you desired to be. A child will pursue the love of a parent despite their many faults, I can attest to that with my own father. But, at what age did you realize that your mother didn’t love you?”

Andria remained silent. “Was it when she left you and your sister for weeks at a time chasing her next high? Or perhaps when she entertained customers in your small apartment for her next fix? Heroin was her drug of choice, wasn’t it? Making this situation you find yourself undoubtedly depressing. I mean falling into the same pitfalls of our parents that we try so hard to overcome. What will your hermana major think about this? Her sister charged with the possession of the same drug responsible for the destruction of her innocence?”

“Let’s find out, shall we?” Andria met his scrupulous gaze again.

“So eager to destroy your family, Miss Pena?”

“For the last fucking time, it’s Lieutenant.”

He didn’t like being talked to like that. She could tell by the way his left eye almost imperceptibly twitched and the set of his mouth. But he continued to stall. Andria knew he was waiting to press formal charges because once she was formally charged, she had certain rights. Like a phone call. And a lawyer present during questioning like this. Without anything in the system, he could play with the legality of this situation to get what he wanted. There was just one problem with his logic, Andria was learning just as much from this lengthy line of questioning as he was.

For instance, while his questions focused mostly on Galindo and the Mayans, he was after bigger fish, too. Los Olvidados. Anyone who knew anything about the current climate of Mexico knew of them, and it was clear that Lincoln Potter was pursuing the organization’s demise with an uncomfortable level of obsession. He also hyper-fixated on certain members of the club. She could tell both by the questions he asked, and the questions he should have asked but didn’t that Lincoln Potter was gunning for the Reyes brothers, and it seemed personal. After hours of questioning, Potter’s cracks were starting to show. He wasn’t just a man looking to be a white savior for the Mexican people. This wasn’t just some way for him to climb the ladder, or to stop corruption. This was a fixation on power, and quite possibly vengeance. He wanted to win. He wanted to be the smartest man in the room. He wanted to control all the pieces, and he was willing to bend the rules to do it. And so, as the questioning progressed, and Andria continued to be noncommittal and evasive, he grew increasingly frustrated. He hadn’t found a way to control her. Yet. She needed to make a move soon to keep him off the scent.

“You do, of course, realize that your career is over, Lieutenant? Everything you’ve work so hard for, sacrificed for, is gone? You’ll spend several years in a high security military prison surrounded by other traitors, and your life, as you know it, will be over.”

Andria smiled to herself. “Do you find something I said amusing, Alexandria?”

“Very,” Andria met his gaze.

“Is your own demise so comical?” his fingers brushed through his facial hair.

Andria threw back her head and laughed, “Oh, it never gets old.”

“What’s that?”

Andria leaned forward in her chair, “Someone who so badly wants to get invited to the cool kids party, but just never makes the snuff. I’m guessing your attempted military career was short-lived, right? Probably washed out in basic so you took the college route. Of course, at a state school, but Ds get degrees, am I right? Then you worked your way up to a State Attorney chipping away pieces of your soul with every win because that’s all you want…to win. But you already missed the point.”

“And what point would that be, Lieutenant?” his eye twitched again.

Andria leaned back, a smirk still on her face, “That it’s not who wins. The game is never over, so there are never any winners. Just different players and different days, but always the same fight. So, you might as well forget about ever winning, Linc, because the real test is how much you are willing to lose just to live to fight another day.”

And in one swift motion, Andria methodically dislocated her thumb to slip her handcuffs. Before Potter could react, she charged him using her full body weight to knock him to the ground. She wrapped her arms around his neck, cutting off his air supply and began to count, “One…two…three— “

The door burst open and several agents came in with their weapons drawn. With a gun pointed to her head, she slowly eased the pressure around Potter’s neck and stepped away from his body. She quickly fell to the floor as they overpowered her. They zip tied her hands behind her back and drug her from the interrogation room. She met Potter’s horrified eyes, running rampant with one question. Why? Why would she damn herself by assaulting a U.S. Attorney? For Andria, the answer was simple. Protocol. She was on her way to lock up. They would have no choice, but to formally charge her now. After hours of interrogation, she was finally making headway. She took in her surroundings as they dragged her. She made an extra effort to fight back at a certain point in their journey to get a closer look at their war room, committing everything she could to memory before they took her into a long hallway lined with cells. A large guard grabbed her roughly, “I’ll take it from here. You’re not going to give me any problems, are you?”

She spit in his face, and he grabbed his baton striking her in the back of her knee. She fell to the ground with a gasp of pain. Andria wasn’t sure if she was grateful or not that he hit her good leg. The other agents chuckled as they locked the door behind them, confident that she was going to get some of what was coming to her. The guard picked her up off the floor forcefully dragging her down the hall. He walked by several cells before stopping, “I could only get you a few minutes. Grizzly says make it worth it, Jammers.”

He opened the cell. In the corner, on a white cotton sheet covered bed, sat a young woman. Her knees were drawn up to her chest, and a pensive look covered her face. Her dark wispy curls were pulled back, but some still fell framing her face. Despite the prison garb, she was beautiful. A delicate, yet ornate, tattoo wrapped around her neck. He shoved Andria into the cell before locking the door behind her. Andria took a deep breath looking at the woman, “Hola Adelita. My name is Alexandria Pena, and I don’t have a lot of time, but I really need to talk with you.”

————————

After being discreetly escorted from Adelita’s cell, Andria spent two days in isolation. It was funny how noisy the silence could be. Andria quietly hummed to herself as she picked at the paint on the wall, pausing every so often as more thoughts clicked into place. The ticking had morphed into a constant buzzing making her too agitated to sleep. So, she thought. She thought about Tony lying in a hospital bed. She thought about people making bombs. She thought about her sister and her family. She thought about people who smuggled bomb parts in drug packages. She thought about whether she had made a smart decision to trust her life to Grizzly. She thought about the detonator still buried at her mother’s gravesite. She thought about EZ, Emily, and Miguel. She thought about how it all connected. She thought of the Colombian, and what he would say if he saw her now. But mostly she thought about Bishop. She thought about how safe she felt with his arms around her. She thought about his smile, and how his lips quirked to one corner and his brown eyes sparkled. She thought about his smell, and how she would give anything for the smell of cigarettes, whiskey, and leather. She thought about them making love, and what it would be like to hear him whisper his love for her again. She thought about how after all of this, that might never happen again. She thought what it would be like to lose him forever. Her finger began to bleed from the force of her picking paint.

Before she had much more time to think, the door to her cell was opened. Two guards placed her in wrist and ankle cuffs, and she was taken to another room with a shower, sink, and mirror. A fresh pair of prison garments laid folded on the counter along with a scratchy towel. She was instructed to clean herself up and get dressed. A female guard stood watch as she stripped and showered herself. A plastic bag with shampoo, soap, a comb, a toothbrush, and toothpaste were provided. She made quick work of it all, and once she was redressed, she was instructed to stand away from the female guard as she gave two quick squawks on her radio. The other two guards appeared and chained Andria’s wrists and ankles again.

Andria was escorted from the building by the two guards, and she was placed in the back of a police cruiser. The cruiser took her to the back of a courthouse where she was led into a room with a large metal table that was bolted on the floor. The guards locked her cuffs onto the table and an anchor in the floor. The guards left her alone in the room, and she took in her surroundings.

The door to the room opened, and a man with an impeccable suit and a briefcase walked into the room, “Hello Lieutenant, my name is Jonathon Walsh, and I’ll be your attorney. Has anyone told you why you are here?”

Andria shook her head, “No.”

Jonathon placed his briefcase on the table opening the lid and removing a folder, “This is your jurisdiction and bail hearing. The current charges brought against you include the initial causation for your arrest, drug possession, as well as, the charges brought against you for assault during your time in custody. We chose to expedite this hearing in the civilian court, while we await any military actions that might be taken against you.”

“We?” Andria asked.

Jonathon looked at her, “My services were retained by Mr. Mateo Gomez.”

“Well, Matty does love playing the part of hero,” Andria chewed at her bottom lip before leaning forward on the table, “so what’s the probability of them actually releasing me on bail?”

“It’s a mixed bag, Lieutenant,” the attorney sat down with a sigh, “On one hand, you are a decorated war hero who has served this country with bravery and honor for going on ten years.”

“And the other hand?”

“You’re a Latina, with ties to the criminal world, who tried to smuggle heroine into the United States from a foreign country. Then you broke out of handcuffs while in custody and tried to strangle a U.S. Attorney,” Jonathon shut the folder and put it back in his briefcase.

Andria sighed, “Yeah, that doesn’t sound too promising.”

“Well, Lieutenant, lucky for you, I am very good at my job. So, let’s try to stay optimistic,” Jonathon snapped his brief case shut, “oh, I was supposed to pass along a message from Mr. Gomez.”

“Let me guess, I owe him a favor?” Andria smirked.

“No, he told me to tell you to remember ‘Long is the way,’” Jonathon gave a shrug the meaning behind it obviously lost on him.

“It’s from Milton’s ‘Paradise Lost,’” Andria smiled, “‘Long is the way and hard, that leads out of hell and up to the light.’ It’s something instructors used to tell us during hell week in basic training. Tell Matty I said thanks.”

“You can tell him yourself when I get you out on bail,” Jonathon stood up buttoning his coat, “I’ll see you in there.”

—————————

When Andria was ushered in the courtroom, her feet shuffled awkwardly as the ankle cuffs impeded her steps. Her hair laid limp and frizzy across her shoulders from being left product-less to air dry. One side of her face was still a mixture of deep purples and greens from where she had been slammed against the ground by customs agents. There were more hidden bruises on her body, and of course, the insistent buzzing still sounded in her head. The lights of the courtroom seemed to bright, and it took her a moment to adjust. She was escorted to a table and sat down next to Jonathon Walsh. Andria looked behind her, and spotted Antonia. Her back was rigid, and her arms were crossed defensively. Katrina has her arm wrapped around Antonia’s shoulders trying to comfort her. When Antonia and Andria eyes met, Antonia’s face fell in aguish. Antonia’s haunted eyes seemed to fill and overflow with the tears of every doubt and fear she had about Andria. They saw her as a liar, a criminal, and a drug addict. Andria realized in that moment that the hope of Antonia having any type of trust or faith in her was gone, and she had to look away. Antonia deserved better than this moment and this pain. Andria really was a shitty sister sometimes. 

A few rows back from Antonia sat a stoic looking Boone and a seemingly relaxed Mateo. Mateo even offered Andria a slight wave and smile. They seemed unfazed by this predicament, which should have helped boost Andria’s confidence in this situation. However, they were also the men that bore these same demeanors when pinned down by enemy fire, so perhaps it was best to be conservative in her optimism. Plan for the worst and hope for the best seemed to be the best course of action. There was a chance that Andria wasn’t going to get released. That she would go back to her cell and the chipping paint and her rampant thoughts.

Andria couldn’t help but to notice that there was face that was noticeably absent from the courtroom. Bishop. Andria’s heart sank at all the things his absence could imply. Maybe it was as simple as club business, or just laying low from anything to do with the law. But maybe it was more. Maybe he had already decided who she was, too. A lost cause. That’s the crazy thing about love. It can wrap you up so quickly in its web, you can’t imagine life without it, but with a few weakened threads it all could be undone. 

Her worrying was cut short by none other than Lincoln Potter entering the courtroom, he quietly sat behind the prosecutor’s table seemingly calm, but the deep blue and purple marks that rose above his jacket collar reminded Andria that he had made a critical mistake in underestimating her, and while he seemed to have the upper hand in this moment, there was still so many depths to Andria that he didn’t know. It was a crazy feeling. To be in a room surrounded by those that thought they knew you best, but they didn’t really know you at all. The judge entered the courtroom, and Andria straightened her posture and put on her game face. ‘Long is the way,’ she repeated silently to herself.

The judge sat down, “All right everyone. I would like to call this court to order for the jurisdictional bail hearing of Lieutenant Alexandria Pena. I will hear from both parties and then make my decision. The defense may present first. You’re up, Mr. Walsh. Everyone else, you may be seated.”

Jonathon Walsh stood with practiced confidence. Just by looking at him, Andria could tell that this is the world he lived and breathed for, “Your honor, my client is a distinguished officer who has risked her life for almost a decade to preserve the freedoms of everyone in this room, and has made many personal sacrifices along the way. We motion that because of her proven heroinism, loyalty, and dedication to the United States that she be released on her own recognizance, and that we allow the military court to take complete jurisdiction of this case.”

The prosecutor shot up from the seat, “Your honor, the prosecution, firmly disagrees with the defense’s proposal. The defendant is responsible for violating international law and because of her extensive service in foreign countries, we consider her a flight risk.”

“Your Honor, Lieutenant Pena’s passport credentials have already been revoked. The implication of her being a flight risk is highly exaggerated,” Jonathon looked pointedly at the prosecutor.

“Again, the prosecution disagrees, Your Honor,” he returned Walsh’s glare with one of his own, “Someone with Lieutenant Pena’s military expertise and contacts would hardly be deterred by not having a valid passport.”

“All right gentlemen, that’s enough. I’m not in the mood for going ten rounds today to prove who really deserved to be valedictorian at UCLA. Lieutenant Pena,” the judged addressed Andria.

“Yes, sir?” she stood and met his gaze.

“Despite a spotless record, you seemed to have stumbled into some poor choices as of late. Those choices could have lasting consequences on your life, virtually ending your career, and quite possibly your freedom, for the foreseeable future. Which is why, I am hesitant to suggest that this matter is best ruled in a civilian court. You’ve spent the last ten years a soldier for this country, and I think despite the trouble you seem to have landed yourself in, the civilian court should respect your service by allowing the military court to have jurisdiction in this matter. Furthermore, since the military court has failed to bring forth any formal charges against you at this time, it is the ruling of this court to release you on your own recognizance with the stipulation that you refrain from any further infractions with law and you adhere to the suspension of your passport and my command to stay in the state of California until otherwise instructed by my military counterpart.”

“Your Honor!” The prosecutor tried to argue, but the judge cut him off before he could get started.

“Let me remind the prosecution that interrupting the judge is not a great way to get on his good side, and good very well end up with being held in contempt. As I was about to say, while I understand the frustration of the prosecution today in feeling that justice has not been served, let me remind all the individuals here that true justice often takes time to come to fruition. Having served myself, I have faith that the military court system will seek apt punishment for the Lieutenant’s crimes. To quote a favorite author of mine, ‘Long is the way and hard, that out of hell leads up to light.’”

Andria’s head perked up at the quote meeting the judge’s gaze once again.

“I thank you for your years of service, Lieutenant Pena, and I hope that while justice finds you, one day you might also find redemption from the choices you made that led up this. Case dismissed.”

The judge banged the gavel and walked out of the court room. Jonathon Walsh leaned over and whispered, “What the fuck just happened?”

Andria looked at him for a moment, her eyes glancing over to an irate Potter as he leaned over the railing talking passionately with the prosecutor, then to Antonia who stood looking something akin to being simultaneously shocked and elated, and then to the now empty seats where Boone and Matty had been sitting, “I think this was my friend’s idea of an alternative.”


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andria is released from prison. Grizzly works with her to set plans in motion to finally stop those responsible for the bombing that injured Tony. She also meets with Matty and Walsh before she heads back to Santo Padre with a personal mission to reach out to her sister and Bishop before it's too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only warnings in this chapter are some brief mentions of violence.

In the movies, when it came to courtroom drama, everyone would be happy and hugging after an impassioned speech led to a victorious ruling. The people would be shocked. They would be relieved. Tears and hugs and love would abound as a victorious and thunderous symphony erupted in a powerful backing track. Then the scene would cut to a character enjoying life on the outside. A quiet, still moment of a free person standing in the front yard of the home that had so desperately wanted to go back to, and yet the person would pause with their face pointed to a bright sun and smile to themselves. The promise of a joyous future made everyone smile.

But this wasn't a movie. This was real life. Andria didn't get a chance to catch her breath from the judge's ruling before she was escorted back to the holding room in the courthouse and then driven back to prison to wait until her release was officially processed. There were no hugs. No promise of a joyous future. No sunshine hitting her face. Just more time alone to think about all the uncertainties that surrounded her and all there was left to do. She needed to get out of this place. She sat on the bed in her isolation cell waiting. Her one foot dangled over the edge, shaking in time with the ticking in her head, until the door to her cell open and Lincoln Potter walked in, "Lieutenant Pena, anxiously awaiting your release, I see."

Andria's foot stilled and she offered an exaggeratedly sweet smile, "Not at all. I was thinking of how I might spruce up the place, you know? A nice house plant and a bright area rug. Maybe some curtains."

"That sounds lovely. You know I always admired a woman with an eye for detail. Details are such capricious things, aren't they? Sometimes so pointless. Other times having the ability to change the very course of destiny. For instance, here you sit, a soon-to-be free woman, seeming to escape the very grasp of, if I might add, well deserved retribution, and yet, your relationship with your sister is shattered. The outlaw motorcycle club you were so desperate to protect has seemingly abandoned you. And the swift arm of justice is still going to be swinging for you. Your inevitable demise an almost certainty. Yet, here you are impatient for a freedom that cost you so much and fades so quickly.”

Andria tilted her head, eyeing the lanky man for a moment, “That’s the thing about details, Linc. You get so caught up in all the ones that make you feel better about yourself, that you think you can use to your advantage, and yet again, you missed the big lesson of today.”

Two guards walked into the cell, ready to escort Andria. She slowly stood waiting to be handcuffed, but Potter motioned for them to wait. “Please, Lieutenant, if you could spare an extra moment to enlighten me.”

Andria smiled. “My future might be short and shitty, Linc, but here I am living to fight another day only this time there's nothing left for me to lose, and we both know that makes for one hell of a frightening enemy " she held out her hands, "Now, let’s get going boys. The clock’s ticking, and I’ve got plans.”

“Is that what we are, Lieutenant? Enemies?” Potter stared at her as she was cuffed.

“I guess that depends what you’re willing to lose, Mr. Potter,” Andria spoke over her shoulder as the guards escorted out of the cell.

\---------------

When Andria walked out the government facility, a tinted black Suburban was parked and running. Someone was obviously waiting for her. She opened the back door and slid in finding Grizzly. She let out an exasperated sigh, “Hey, asshole. Have you ever thought about warning a person before completely fucking over their entire life?”

"Shut the fuck up, Jammers," Grizzly glared as he tapped on a glass divider and the SUV started to move, "we need to talk."

He passed her a folder as they began weaving in and out of traffic, "It seems like Potter is working both sides to stir up the pot here. He made the deal with Galindo that's on the books, but there's also another deal that he inherited and bastardized from the DEA involving Ezekiel Reyes, and from what we can gather, his brother Angel now, too."

"Shit," Andria studied the contents of the folder, "so Potter has them working as unofficial informants on the cartel, the club, and Los Olvidados? It’s honestly a miracle EZ has lived this long.”

Grizzly offered a grunt of agreement, “How was your meeting with Adelita?”

“Enlightening. Potter took the kid. She doesn’t know where, but she confirmed that Angel is the father, so if I had to hazard a guess, Potter is using him as leverage against Angel just as much as he does against Adelita,” Andria flipped through more pages.

Grizzly tapped the folder causing Andria to look up at him, “Ricky also provided some intel that checks out, and our insider with the Chinese was also helpful. I think we officially know who is transporting parts and trafficking terrorists into the country. Are you up to this?”

“I appreciate the concern, Grizzly, but I am going to finish what I started. I just need a little time to get my affairs in order,” Andria closed the folder and handed it back to him. 

“I can’t promise you very much considering that the longer we wait the greater the likelihood for another attack. You intercepting the detonator may have slowed things down a bit, but the replacement could already be here by now. I’ll wait for your signal if I can, but Jammers, this needs to be ended now. So, I need to know you’re fucking head is in the game.”  


The black suburban pulled up to the curb. “Copy that. I’m all in,” Andria opened the door, but paused a second, “Oh, and Grizz?”

“Yeah,” he looked up from his phone questioningly.

Andria offered him a heartfelt smile, “Thanks for… well, everything.”

Grizzly eyes turned up in the corner, offering the briefest glimpse of what some could consider a general expression of fondness, before quickly going back to his usually grump ass self, “Get the fuck out of the car, Jammer. You can thank me when this is over.”

Andria shook her head and got out of the car. She stood in front of Matty’s building. This was all getting very real, very quickly. She took a deep breath before opening the door and walking in. She was cleared through security and ushered up the executive elevator. She shook her head into the surveillance camera. Matty was so over-the-top. A secretary met her as the doors opened and walked her to Matty’s spacious office.

“Wow, you look like shit, Andria,” Matty stood behind his desk shuffling some papers.

Andria looked down at herself. She had the same clothes on that she wore when she was arrested. They had been stiff and scratchy when she put them on. She lifted the hem bringing a bit of the fabric to her nose. They smelled like dirt and sweat that had been left too stew long. “Sorry, I got released and headed straight over,” Andria shrugged.

She and Matty had been in situations where they looked and smelled worse than this, but she probably should have showered off the smell of prison before walking into his multimillion-dollar place of business. “Here,” he ushered her to a door to the side of his office, “I’ve got a little room I stay in sometimes, you can take a shower, and I’ll have someone bring you up some clothes.”

He showed her around the bathroom and where she could find stuff. A knock at the door signaled the arrival of fresh clothes. Every piece was brightly adorned with the company logo. There were also some toiletry items that were still in their packaging, probably kept on hand to stock locker rooms and prep go-bags. “Take as long as you need. I’ll call Walsh over when you’re done to go over everything,” Matty walked out of the room leaving her alone.

Andria turned the shower all the way up before quickly getting undressed. She brushed her teeth until her gums bled, then flossed and gargled with mouthwash. Her entire mouth stung from the antiseptic and her teeth felt slick from being so clean. She grabbed a wash rag and opened the door into the hot steaming shower. She sighed as the scalding water hit her back. She washed her hair twice, and put in an extravagant amount of conditioner, working it from root to tip of her long locks. She washed her face, and then scrubbed her body with soap that smelled expensive and left her skin feeling hydrated and smooth. She even took time to shave. She held her head under the water, letting the conditioner rinse most of itself out before turning off the water and wrapping herself in an oversized soft towel. She patted herself dry and combed through her hair. She opened Matty's bathroom cupboard and searched through his products before coming across some curl cream she thought would work. She worked it through her hair and then brushed it again before putting it in a tight french braid to dry. She slathered her body with his lotion, which also smelled very expensive and then dressed herself in the clothes that were provided. She paused to laugh slightly at the underwear and sports bra that also bore his company's logo. Mateo Garcia really was an egotistical son of a bitch.

When Andria stepped out the small office apartment, Mateo stood with his arms crossed looking out into the city skyline. He turned to her and smiled, "Wow, you actually look kind of human, again."

"You're such as sweetheart, Mateo. Can't imagine how that wife of yours even puts up with you," Andria plopped down in one of the soft leather chairs.

"Well, I just keep getting her pregnant. The swollen belly and feet really seem to slow down her ability to run, and that doesn’t seem to bother her too much considering that she adores me. However, it is slightly troublesome that we keep getting girls. Can't help but to think me ending up with three daughters is God's version of a retribution for all those wilds oats I sowed in my misspent youth," Matty sat back at his desk hitting a button on his phone, "Chelsea, can you send Walsh over please?"

He clicked off the phone, and Andria couldn’t help but to offer another jab, “Well, seeing as I recall part of those wilds days that you are referring to, I don’t think you need to worry about retribution too much, especially considering that guy from Singapore.”

“Listen, Jammers, this is the last time that I am going to tell you that Chevelle was a woman.”

Andria laughed, “Chevelle had a fuller beard than Boone.”

“Honestly, why am I even subjecting myself to this bullshit?” Matty gave an exasperated sigh.

“I think you secretly love getting your balls busted, or least that’s the way your beautiful wife tells it,” Andria smiled.

“You ever think about it,” Matty studied her.

“About what, marriage?”

Matty nodded, “I heard through the grapevine that there might actually be a man in this world wild enough to tame you, Jammers.”

“First of all, gross. Don’t ever say anything about anyone taming me again. Second, what grapevine?”

"In this line of business, a person never reveals the source of intel. But, come on, Jammers. Don't be shy with it. I never thought I would see the day when you would find someone to put up with all your bullshit, besides a certain Colombian maybe," Matty smiled mischievously.

"Fuck off with the Colombian comment. It’s not like that, and you know it. Also, rest well that all balance is restored in the world. I'm pretty sure Mr. Grapevine isn’t going to want anything to do with me now. Something about drugs and impending military charges can really send a guy packing. Who knew?" Andria lifted her hands in a questioning gesture.

"You actually sound upset about this. Must have been the real deal," Matty leaned forward onto his elbows.

"How’s Tony?” Andria asked effectively changing the subject.

Matty abruptly leaned back in his chair, all sense of his earlier mischievousness gone, “Not good. His body rejected some of the skin grafts, and some of his numbers are starting show some possible signs of organ failure.”

“Fuck,” Andria looked past Matty’s shoulders and roughly swallowed down the lump that threatened to grow in her throat.

“Yeah, I guess they are going to try another procedure this afternoon. Boone knows details,” he sighed as Jonathon Walsh walked in the office.

Jonathon’s arms were filled with several thick folders, which he spread across Matty’s desk, “Okay, I think this is everything you guys requested. Ready to get started?”

Matty and Andria looked at one another with reserved understanding of what this would mean for both of them. Andria spoke first, “Ready to sign my life away, you mean? Wouldn’t be the first time. Can I borrow a pen?”

————————

By the time Andria made it back to Santo Padre, the sky was painted with the deep oranges and pinks of a desert sunset. She rolled down her windows and breathed in the dry desert air. Loose tendrils of hair fell from her braid and danced wildly in the wind. She couldn't help, but to appreciate all the beauty of this place she called home. She wondered if after everything was set into motion, she would be able to come back here again. She eyed the two manila folders on her passenger seat. She had planned for every outcome, and all that was left to do was talk to those that mattered most to her. She turned up the music and pressed on the gas.

Pulling up to Antonia's house filled Andria with such an overwhelming sense of dread that she contemplated putting the damn folder in her mailbox, but after seeing how broken Antonia looked in the courtroom, Andria owed Antonia this. She rang the doorbell and waited. Andria didn't know if it was a blessing or curse that Katrina answered the door. Before Andria could say anything, Katrina slammed the door in Andria’s face without uttering one word. She guessed that she knew where her and Katrina currently stood. Andria waited awkwardly on the stoop debating whether she should ring the doorbell again or just leave the folder under the welcome mat, when the door swung open and Antonia stood in front of her. Antonia offered Andria a haunted glare before her body collided into Andria’s with enough force to knock her back almost sending both of them tumbling down the steps. The deep embrace and anguished sob that wracked Antonia’s frame hit Andria like a punch to the gut. “Lo siento. I’m so sorry,” Andria wrapped her arms around her sister.

She held Antonia for several minutes while she cried against Andria's shoulder. Andria tried her best to be soothing, rubbing her back, and whispering that she was sorry over and over again. Antonia pulled back seeming to find some sense of composure. She studied Andria's face for a moment as if debating something. The last thing Andria expected was the solid slap that landed on her cheek. Antonia gasped as if surprised by her own actions, but Andria welcomed the pain. It instantly made her head seem clearer. Andria’s hand went to touch the stinging skin, “You couldn’t have hit the side of my face that was already bruised?”

“Don’t try to make me feel guilty! Not after everything I’ve been through,” Antonia’s arms crossed again as more tears escaped her eyes.

Andria roughly swallowed, “I know. Lo se sorry is not enough for this, but I’m truly, very sorry.”

Antonia wiped her eyes, “Tienes razón. Lo siento isn’t enough this time. You have to tell me what the fuck’s going on Andria. Nada de tonterías. Just the truth. Right here. Right now.”

Andria cringed, “I can’t tell you, Antonia. I know how this looks and it looks malo… realmente malo. But I’m just going to need you to—-.”

“I swear to God, Andria, if you tell me that I just need to trust you, I’m going to perra bofetada you again!” Antonia’s hand raised in warning.

“Jesus, cuando you become so violent, hermana?” Andria held out her arm defensively.

“Maybe when my baby sister disappeared, and no one knew where or why. Si estabas vivo o muerto! Can you even begin to imagine all the thoughts that were running through my head? Especially with everything that's been going on! Then I find out you've been arrestado por posesión de heroína! lo que la mierda real?!" Antonia hit Andria's shoulder emphasizing her anger.

"Shit, Antonia! I know, okay! I know I fucked up big time, and sé que estás enojada, y I know you're probably never going to trust me again. Y eso está bien, but I need you to know that as mierda as everything looks, I am doing everything possible to make sure that you and your family van a ser atendidos," Andria opened the manila envelope and pulled out some papers, "I have some stuff here for you. Most of it is just records and stuff. I have a trust account for nino, a copy of my living will, the deed to some property I own, pero lo más importante es que."

"What are you talking about, Andria? Qué pasa?" Antonia voice cracked with worry.

Andria held up a business card, "This is probably the most valuable thing I will ever give you Antonia, and I need you to listen to me carefully, if bad shit ever happens, and I can't be there, you call this number. You saw me get out of jail free, this is the person who did it, and he knows I'm giving this to you, and prometió protegerte sin importar lo que."

Andria put the card back in the envelop and handed it to her sister. Antonia looked at her, her eyes were still overflowing with tears, and she looked so lost and confused, " ¿Por qué siento que me estás despidiendo ahora mismo?"

"This isn’t a goodbye; it’s a just in case. I don't ever want you to feel like I've left you to fend for yourself ever again, hermana. I know I'm not the person you want me to be. Sé que no soy la hermana que debería haber sido para ti, but this is me trying to make a least a little bit of the shit I put you through right. Este soy yo cumpliendo mi promesa. I don't know how things are going to shake out, so I'm getting stuff in order now, and I'm telling you that whatever happens, su bien. No matter what, I will be okay knowing that you are safe. I know it doesn't look like it at all, but that's all I ever wanted. I want you to be so feliz, and I want you to give that little boy everything mama didn't give us."

"Seriously, Alexandria, qué estás diciendo en este momento? Are you in trouble? Should I call the police or something? Can Bishop help?" Antonia was starting to talk frantically as she began sobbing again.

Andria put her arms around Antonia, pulling her into another hug, "I'm not in any more trouble than I have been before, and I’ve always gotten out of it. As hard as it is for you to entender ahora, someday you will. Algún día, you will know me and everything I’ve done, and I hope that I make you proud, hermana. I hope that you see that everything good thing about me is something I learned from you. You are so much stronger and braver than I will ever be, and te quiero tanto, joder.”

Andria pulled back and kissed her sister's salty, wet cheek, " Te amo más que la vida misma, hermana. Gracias por amarme incluso cuando fue difícil. Incluso cuando no me lo merecía. Gracias por todo."

Andria turned and quickly went down the steps. Antonia called after her, " Esperar! Andria, wait! You can't leave like this! Qué dices? What does this even mean?"

Andria turned briefly, "Just keep that folder safe, okay? Remember to call the card if you're ever in trouble."

Andria quickly climbed in and started her car, throwing it into reverse. She was halfway down the street before she checked her rearview mirror. Antonia stood crying in the middle of the street clinging to the folder that Andria gave her. Andria quickly looked back at the road. Tears threatened to fall, but she held them back. There was no time for crying now. She still had one more folder to give.

\---------------

It was still early in the evening by club standards, and there was no doubt in her mind that Bishop would be at the clubhouse. Andria just hoped it wouldn't be too crowded. This conversation was probably going to be worse than what just happened with Antonia, and Bishop had an uncanny ability to make hiding her emotions nearly impossible. She really didn't want to cry in front of all the putanas. There wasn't much left to her dignity, but she at least wanted that.

When Andria stepped into the clubhouse, it was mostly empty, except for a few hang-arounds. Chucky was behind the bar, restocking beer bottles into the fridge when he saw her, "Ms. Alexandria Pena, does Obispo know you are here?"

Andria shook her head, "Is he around, Chucky?"

"Templo," Chucky nodded towards the door, "everyone is in there. You will have to wait until they are done."

Andria nodded, "Can you do me a favor, Chuck?"

"Absolutely. Anything for the lovely Ms. Pena," Chucky smiled.

"Can you let Bishop know that I'm outside waiting. Whenever he's finished here."

"Claro que si," Chucky smiled.

"Thanks, Chucky. Oh, and one more thing," Andria handed him the large manila folder, "Could you put this behind the bar, and make sure that Bishop gets it after we talk? It's really important."

"It would be my pleasure," Chucky took the folder placing it under the bar.

Andria leaned over and placed a kiss on his cheek, "You are the best, Chucky. Thank you for everything."

A large smile spread across his face, and he blushed a deep crimson, before mumbling something to himself and going back to stocking beer bottles.

\-------------------------

Andria was leaning against Bishop's motorcycle when he walked into the lot. His body was rigid, and his expression was stern. Bishop was furious. His anger seemed to permeate the very air around them, and Andria wished for any glimmer of some other emotion, any other emotion, but she was left wanting. She had to do this though. Even if he was mad. She had to man up and tell him everything she could before it was too late. Andria straightened, and started to talk, "Bishop, I'm so—"  
  
"We're not doing this here," he cut her off. He reached around his bike and handed her a helmet. Their hands met briefly in the exchange, and Andria almost let out a whimper from the contact. In contrast, Bishop's body stiffened as if he'd been burned. He turned from her, putting on his own helmet, and climbed on the bike not sparing her a second glance. She quickly fastened the strap under her chin and climbed on behind him. At first hesitant, she battled with herself on where to put her hands, but then she thought that this could be last time. This could be her last chance to wrap her arms around Bishop. This could be the last time that she could have her body pressed against his. With that thought, she wrapped her arms tightly around his waist, pulling her body against his back. She clung to him like her very life depended on it. Her face pressed into the leather of his kutte, soaking in his warmth and his smell. Andria wanted to commit everything about him into her memory because she was certain that after this conversation, memories were all she would have left of Obispo Losa.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bishop confronts Andria about her trouble with the law, and they both struggle with accepting the parts that their opposing worlds make them keep hidden from one another. Heartbreak propels Andria on in her mission.

Andria thought that Bishop would probably drive to his house to have this talk, or maybe she secretly hoped they would because then there might be a possibility where this conversation would end differently than she imagined. That he would still want to be with her. That he would lead her back to the bedroom and hold her body to his while he told her how much he loved her. It was a beautiful fantasy. But, instead of taking the streets to his house, Bishop turned the bike toward the highway. They spent the next twenty minutes riding with no discernible destination in sight. Andria's heart dropped further into her stomach with every mile.

Bishop turned off the highway and opened the throttle as they headed down a winding road that led them deeper into the desert. There were no city lights out here. The single headlight of his bike offered only brief glimpses of the terrain. Andria's arms tightened around his midsection as he took the twists and turns with increasing speed. The bike leaned so heavily into curves that Andria fought her instinct to lean against the natural pull of the bike. When Bishop finally eased up on the throttle, they appeared to be in the middle of nowhere, but he turned the bike into an almost hidden pull off spot. He killed the bike engine but left the headlight on. With his feet planted on the ground, he held out his hand. Andria smiled ruefully; even when he was absolutely pissed, he was still a gentleman. She placed her hand in his even though she didn't really need his help. She just wanted to touch him again. She wanted him to know in some way that she needed him to hold on to her. Instead, he dropped her hand as soon as both her feet were planted on the ground. Andria stared at Bishop while she undid the buckle of her helmet. She watched him throw down the kickstand with his worn leather boot and remove his own helmet and glasses. He stood and held out his hand again. She passed him her helmet which he quickly stowed on the backseat of the motorcycle. He turned to her. They both were silent, the only noises coming from the desert that surrounded them. Wind blowing through dried desert grasses, whistling slightly as it weaved between rocks and cactus. Andria cleared her throat, “Bishop, I'm so--"

“—You’re sorry. I know. I heard you back at the clubhouse, but I didn’t drive you all the way out here for a fucking apology, Andria,” his chest heaved with a heavy sigh.

Andria lifted her head to meet his eyes questioningly, “Then why did you bring me out here?”

He walked up to her, his eyes intensely studying her face, “Did they hurt you?”

His brows creased with concern as he lifted his hand to her chin tilting her face toward the headlight’s beam to inspect the bruising. Andria’s hands wrapped around his wrist, holding his hand to her face as she leaned into his opened palm, “Nothing I couldn't handle."

Bishop shook his head in what seemed like an attempt to come to his senses. He dropped his hand from her face, breaking free of the hold she had on his wrist. He took a step back and dug into his kutte pocket pulling out his pack of cigarettes. He took a moment to light one then took a deep inhale staring off into the dark desert night. Andria stood silently. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, but she ignored it. A coyote howled in the distance, and her arms unconsciously crossing her chest. She watched as Bishop took another drag, scratching his forehead with his thumb before he turned to look back at her, “I need you to explain to me how you are standing here.”

Andria glanced at the desert before squaring her shoulders, “The judge decided to hand my case over to the military— “

“Don’t fuck with me right now, querida," Bishop pointed his cigarette at Andria; his temper rising to the surface, "I’ve been in this fucking game a lot longer than you have. There’s only one reason that comes to mind of how your ass still isn't in a jail cell, and that reason ends with me putting a bullet in your fucking head. So, I’m going to tell you one more fucking time to explain to me how you are standing here.”

Andria rocked on her toes. She knew that Bishop had to think of his club. His life and the life of his brothers depended on his protection, but she also knew that if he truly believed she had rolled on them, she would already be dead. The fact that she was still standing here gave her hope. He still believed in her, at least enough to give her the benefit of the doubt. She didn't want to do anything else that would damage his trust in her, but she was limited with what she could share with him, at least until this was all over. As if to confirm her thoughts, her phone buzzed in her pocket again. Time was running out. She had to do the best she could to make him understand. She finally spoke, “Some very powerful people bought me some time. I’m not exactly sure how, but their methods most likely involved a lot of money and walked a fine line with legality."

Bishop arched an eyebrow as he exhaled smoke, “Why would they do that? I mean you said it yourself that the military courts are still going to charge you. What's the fucking point?”

"Because they want something finished, and they think I can do it before time runs out."

"Fuck, Andria," Bishop cursed, "What do you mean they want something finished? Is this about the bombing? What have you gotten yourself into?"

Andria shook her head, “You know I can't answer that."

"Damnit," Bishop paced away from her for a moment before meeting her gaze again, "Tell me what I am supposed to do here, querida. Tell me how I'm supposed to handle this shit, when not one God damn thing makes sense to me anymore. You come back here. We start something. You tell me you love me. That we belong to one another, and then you throw it all the fuck away like it means nothing to you."

"It means everything to me!" Andria shouted.

“You shit in my back yard, Andria!,” Bishop’s temper boiled over, “You brought attention right back to me and my club with the drug charges, and you’re more than likely going to prison unless whatever the fuck you have to finish kills you first. How the fuck is that not throwing this away?”

Andria tried to reason, “I get it that you’re pissed at me, okay? I get that I fucked up in a big way, but that doesn’t change how I feel about you!”

“Yeah, well it sure as fuck doesn’t feel like it, princesa,” Bishop scathed.

“You want to talk feelings? Okay, let’s talk feelings,” Andria replied angrily, “I love you, Bishop. I love you so much it scares the living hell out of me, but I can't change who I am. We both became a part of something bigger than ourselves a long time ago. And this is it. This is all of me that's left to give to you. I'm fucked up and complicated, and there are things about me that you can't know about. That you will never be able to know. I thought the pieces we had left over for one another would be enough, but now I don't know what hurts the most; wishing I could be enough for you or knowing that I'm not."

"Fuck you!" He took a step toward her, "You think you can tell me you love me, and then turn this all around on me? You don’t get to decide if you’re enough for me. That's not how this fucking works! I meant every fucking word I ever said to you. I love you, Andria. Damnit! I’m so fucking pissed at you right now, but it doesn’t change that. I can take all the broken fucked up shit you want to throw at me. I can handle you having secrets. I'm the fucking king of them, sweetheart. But you don’t get to fuck with my world and then tell me it’s none of my business.”

Andria met his step with one of her own, "You might think that I fucked with your world, but everything I have done up to this point is to protect the people I care about, and you don’t get to change the rules of this just because you’re pissed at me.”

“I think I fucking do,” Bishop threw his cigarette on to the ground and stomped on it with his foot.

“Okay. Then you go first, Bishop,” Andria’s voice was filled with contempt, “Why don't you tell me what you were doing when you came home in the middle of the night after Riz died, huh?"

Bishop stood silently glaring at her. His jaw ticked with anger. "Yeah, that's what I thought," Andria glowered as she swallowed down the lump in her throat, “If we keep pushing here, we are only going to hurt each other more, Bishop. And I know that you probably don’t believe me, but the last thing I ever wanted to do was hurt you.”

Bishop’s shoulders sagged. It was like all the fight melted from his body in that moment. He opened his mouth to say something when a set of headlights flashed in the distance. Someone was coming down the road, and the vehicle seemed to be slowing as it approached the pull off. "What the fuck?" Bishop asked reaching into the back of his jeans for his pistol.

"Shit," Andria looked towards the car pulling her phone from her pocket, "It’s okay, Bishop. I missed check in, and they must have pinged my phone for coordinates to make sure I was all right."

Andria quickly tapped her phone screen and brought it up to her ear, "Boone is that you? …Stand down, I'm good…yeah, give me a second."

Andria ended the call and looked back at Bishop, "I've got to go, Bishop."

His deep brown eyes met hers and seemed to well up with emotion. He took a slight step toward her and then stopped himself. It was like he was fighting with himself on what to do next. Andria was not as conflicted. She approached him slowly and when she came into a reachable distance, she paused for a moment waiting to see if he would step back from her. When he didn’t, she placed her hands over the patches on his chest leaning into him. She tilted her head up and pressed her lips to his stubbled cheek breathing in his scent. Bishop lifted his arms from his sides and wrapped them around her waist. He drew her body into his, enveloping her in his warmth. One hand came to the back of her head, as he leaned down to kiss her hair. He pulled back from her slightly and finally spoke, "You listen to me, preciosa. I don't always have all the fucking answers, and I sure as shit don't have them right now, but you do what you need to do, and then you get your ass back here so we can figure it out. Comprende?"

"Bishop, I can't promise--" Andria started, but Bishop cut her off with an aggravated sigh.

"Dios mio, woman! Do you have to argue with me over every-fucking-thing? Just tell me you understand."

The corner of his mouth lifted slightly, a farce attempt at a smile. This was his version of a truce. An attempt to walk away unscathed. If there was still a sense of hope, then maybe this goodbye wouldn't hurt so fucking bad. Andria swallowed thickly, "I understand, Obispo."

His grip on her tightened as he pulled her into a brutal kiss. When they parted, Andria took a deep gulping breath and steeled her heart to do the impossible. She turned and walked away from the only man she had ever loved.

\-----------------

Boone and Andria headed back toward Santo Padre in silence. He was enough of a gentleman to not comment on the fact that Andria was obviously emotionally distraught. Her entire body ached with a searing pain so devastating that she thought she would rather be back on foreign ground, burned and bleeding, than feel like this. She stared out the passenger window as hot tears rolled down her cheeks despite her best attempts to keep them in. Boone wordlessly passed her a handkerchief, and she took it gratefully wiping her eyes. They pulled into the parking lot of the yard so Andria could retrieve her car. She reached for the door handle, but Boone’s hand came down on her shoulder pausing her movements. "You good?"

Andria emitted something akin to a sardonic laugh, "Not even close, Boone. You?"

Boone sighed as he looked off into the distance, "Not even close."

Andria held out her fist, and Boone bumped his against it, "You still got my six?"

"You know it, Jammers. But next time you miss check in, I'm shooting first and asking questions later."

"Copy that," she climbed out of his car and into her own.

She searched the crowded lot looking for a specific motorcycle, and when she discovered it wasn't there she pulled out and headed into town. She made a quick stop at the cemetery to visit her mother's grave and then headed to the Carnicero.


End file.
